The Dark Shades of Yami & Kaiba
by alkaidx10
Summary: Tea has an interview with Seto Kaiba about this upcoming theme park 'KaibaWorld.' But is struck with the flu so she sends Yami in her place to interview him for the school paper. But once Kaiba see's that Yami has his own body he wonders what else is Yugi and his friends are hiding. So Kaiba tries to get Yami by bringing him into the dark world of pure pain and pleasure.
1. The awaking of the Pharaoh

**The Dark Shades of Yami & Kaiba**

**Chapter 1**

**The Awaking of the Pharaoh**

**This story has:**

**Strong sexual themes **

**Language**

**Violence**

**( Guy on Guy yaoi)**

**(Girl on guy.)**

**Couples of the story:**

**Yami x Yugi, ****Yami x Kaiba, ****Marik x Bakura, ****Bakura x Ryo, Joey x Mai, Te'a x Tristan, Duke x Serenity, Seto x Atem, Seto x Bakura, Atem x Teana.**

**I don't own nothing from Yugioh only my OC's**

**This chapter is like 95% sexual... and the paring for this chapter is Yami and Yugi. Don't worry there will be lots of Yami and Kaiba soon. And if you cant handle the sexual writing then don't read it and wait for my next update on it. **

* * *

><p>Yugi, Joey, Te'a and Tristan where all running down the dark streets of Domino city trying not to get spotted by anyone but more of the cops they knew what they where doing was pretty bad but it could only be done tonight. Both Joey and Tristan where carrying a big duffle bag of the thing that Ishizu asked for. Even her own brother Marik was going to help out as well and same with Odion. Ishizu bought the museum with her family with the help of Seto Kaiba, even thought he hated their family and everything they stood for, but this once he did this one nice thing since he felt very full of himself of doing it and made his ego grow.<p>

Yugi knocked on the door of the museum to let Marik and them know they where there.

Odion opened the door and rushed them in and the locked the door behind them and he lead the way to the ancient Egypt section. As they entered the room they saw Ishizu and Marik standing next to the pharaoh's sarcophagus.

"How did you get Yami's sarcophagus? I thought you two where so post to be tomb keepers." Yugi asks as he looking at the coffin in the glass case.

"We are but we have no intention on going back to Egypt any time soon, or living underground again. Plus we know the pharaoh is back and safe and sound so its okay." She smiled as him as she opened the glass case and Odion helped Marik to pull the sarcophagus out onto the floor and then they slowly opened it and picked up the mummy out of it and laid it on the ground.

Ishizu brought a box over to the mummy on the ground and took out some herbs and a jar of red liquid. Marik opened up another glass case with five jars in it that had the pharaohs organs inside of them. "Okay are you ready sis?" He asks looking at her.

"Yes I am." She nods. She then started to speak in ancient Egypt.

Everyone watched in wonder. Marik started to pour the red liquid over the mummy that looked alot like blood. the odd thing was that blood red looking liquid didn't even stain the mummy bandages or anything. then Marik opened the jars with the organs in them but they where nothing but dust now. He started to pour them on the body as the dust went inside the mummy's body so fast. Ishizu throws some herbs over the body as it starts to glow.

Yugi walks over with the millennium puzzle as it starts to glow as well.

Ishizu smiled as she kept speaking in ancient Egypt saying some type of spell of some kind. Then out of nowhere a bright light shot from the millennium puzzle and into the mummy on the ground. Everyone watched as the mummy started to move around.

"AHHHH! Its alive!" Joey jumped in fear.

Te'a pulled out her scissors and start cutting at the bandages on the mummy's face and arms. Once all the bandages where gone from its head and arms everyone gasp out in shock.

"Yami?" Yugi gasp out as he bend down to see if he was real or not. "Your really alive!?"

Yami looked down at himself and then back up at the others."Yeah it looks like it..." He smiled as he tried to get up but couldn't since his legs didn't want to work right now.

"Hm it seems like your body is acting like if it was in a coma for so long..."Te'a looked over Yami's legs. "Looks like we will have to help you learn how to walk again, so in the mean time we will have to carry you back to Yugi's place."

Both Joey and Tristan put the fake wrapped mummy into the coffin and then closed the lid as Marik and Odion locked the glass case back up. Joey picked up Yami and piggy backed him.

"Lets get going." Yugi says as Ishizu and Marik walk them out of the museum then locked the door behind them.

Joey ran down the street with Yami on his back while the other ran after them. Yami gripped onto Joey's jacket as he was carried all the way back to the game shop. Once they where at the game shop Joey took Yami up to Yugi's bedroom and sat him on his bed and took a step back. "Wow you are very light to carry Yami." Joey joked as the others entered the room as well.

"Okay um do you have any clothes for him?" Tristan asks looking at Yami still wrapped up in the old bandages.

"I don't think mine will fit him, hes a bit taller then me." Yugi frowns then turns to Joey.

Joey looks at everyone and gasp out. "Hey why me?"

"Because your tall, and hes close to your height so let him borrow some of yours then."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Fine but I'll have to go back to my place to grab some so Tristan comes with me so we can use your bike. It will be so much faster."

Tristan nods and leaves the room with Joey to grab Yami some clothes.

Yami looked at both Yugi and Te'a and then back down at the bandages he was wearing. "I look pale..." He muttered.

"Well Yami, your body has been mummified for over three thousand years, so yes you will lose your tan skin and your ability to walk for a bit, but give it some time and your body will be back to normal."

Yami smiled and nodded. "Your right, I'm still shocked that they pulled it off in bringing me back from the dead and my body back to its old self as well."

"Hey maybe grandfather can help get you enrolled into our school once you can walk again, but we will need to get you some ID and stuff like that." Yugi sat down next to Yami on the bed and stroked his hair.

"Hm I think I have a friend that makes fake ID's and files and stuff that he needs." Te'a winks at them both. "Yes I know people like that."

The two twins looked at each other and then they both shook their heads at the same time. "That will be good Te'a thanks." Yugi smiled.

Yami lets out a big yawn and let his body fall over to its side so he can lay down. "Can you help me with my legs please."

Both Yugi and Te'a both grabbed his legs and laid them on the bed so he could get more comfortable.

Yugi got up and walked Te'a out of the room and went downstairs to wait for Joey and Tristan to get back the clothes. Te'a made them some tea as the two boys made it back with a bag full of clothes that would last Yami for the week until he could walk away. Then they all could go shopping for him.

"I hope this will help, I know I'm a a bit taller then him but its better then nothing." Joey smiled as he sat down with everyone else and took one of the cup to help himself with some tea and took a long sip of the warm liquid.

Yugi picked up a cookie that was on a plate that Te'a placed out. He wondered why the hell was Te'a going through his kitchen, but he let it slid this time. "So what friend can help you to get Yami his ID and stuff?" He asked as he took a bite out of the oatmeal and raisin cookie.

"Yeah my friend Yurik Yarakura. can do it, I'll text him right now." She smiled as she took her cell phone out and started to text the guy.

Yugi closed his eyes thinking about Yami and that he had his own body now. He looked over at the clock and it read '2:22am.' He let out a sigh and then turned back to his friends wondering if they would leave soon so he could be alone with Yami.

"Okay he said he will start working on it right now I told him his name was Yami Muto okay?" Te'a stands up and grabs her bag getting ready to leave same as the others.

"Sounds good!" Yugi smiled as he walked his friends to the door to let them out. "Night everyone see you tomorrow."

Yugi locked the door and then rushed upstairs to his bed room to where Yami was resting. He looking over and saw that he was sleeping, so if Yugi wanted him alone he would have to go inside the puzzle to get what he wanted from Yami. He laid down next to Yami with his arm over him to bring him closer to him. "I'll see you very soon." He whispered as he started to fall asleep.

Yugi woke up in his soul chamber alone, he looked around and saw the same old stuff that's always in there. He wondered if he thought of Yami enough he would come to him then he could do something he wanted to do him for a while now. "Yami!?" He called out hoping it would work.

"Yugi?" Yami called as he entered Yugi's chambers but was pulled back onto the floor as Yugi tied his arms back so he couldn't move them. "Yugi what the hell!?" He gasp out at what Yugi was doing.

Yugi had a big grin on his face as he walked over to Yami that was now laying on the ground with his arms tied up. "Don't worry Yami, you will understand soon. So just relax and enjoy yourself."

Yami narrowed his eyes at his twin. "Enjoy myself...what are you planning to do?"

Yugi moved his foot over to Yami's crotch and pressed his bear foot down on his manhood. "Shh."

Yami closed his eyes and twitched a bit from Yugi pressing down on him more. "Yugi stop this..."

Yugi started to move his foot up and down Yami's length and smirked at the faces Yami was making from his assault. Yugi moved again as he felt Yami's member harden from his touch that made Yugi smirk again as he he stopped and went down to open Yami's pants and pinched the tip of his member. Then Yugi stood back up again and started rubbing his foot on it again as Yami started to moan in pure pleasure. Yugi closed his eyes and used some of his powers in his soul chamber to make a bed appear and then brought Yami over to it and placed him on the bed.

"Ready for more fun?" He asked as he got onto the bed and undid his own pants and pulled out his length and moved closer to Yami. He ran his harden member along Yami's cheek as he smirked down at him, he started to feel his body heat up. Yugi stroked Yami's hair and smiled. "You like this huh?"

Yami looked up at his twin not understanding what has gotten into him but he didn't wish to say a word. He just blushed at what Yugi was doing next. Yugi went down to Yami's member and saw how hard it was and that he precummed. He poked at it as he started to blush even more. Yugi pulled Yami's legs up a bit and then he sucked on his own finger for a bit before he entered Yami, making sure he was good and ready for Yugi to fully enter him.

Yami started to moan out as Yugi's fingers entered him and moving in and out of his tight ring of muscle. "Mmmm! yes!" He moaned out.

"Yes you love this don't you Yami, you love when I touch and make you feel so good. Right? only I can do this to you right?" He whispered into Yami's ear as he kept working Yami's now wet hole as he added another finger in him. "Oh yes moan for me, my sexy twin your mine right...you will only cum for me no one else."

Yami's eyes widen at Yugi's dirty words he was saying to him. But Yugi was right he didn't want no one else to touch him, but only one other that he had always had feelings for one he loved from his past the one he will try to make his.

Yugi went down and placed Yami's member into his mouth and started to deep throat him right away as he kept playing with Yami's hole. Yami's moans started to get louder and louder as Yugi kept sucking him off. As Yugi sucked him off he changed his mind and wanted Yami inside of him so Yugi started to finger himself to get himself ready for Yami.

"Ah Yugi, wh...what are you doing?" Yami says as his voice was full of lust. "Are you going to do me?"

Yugi pulled away and looked at Yami with want. "I want you in me Yami..." He moves on Yami and places his manhood at his entrance. Then he slowly pushes himself down onto Yami's member and slowly filling himself up. "Mm!"

Yami closes his eyes as Yugi moved slowly on him. He wanted to hold Yugi to him but couldn't since his arms where tied behind his back. "Ah Yugi...so tight..."

Yugi started to move much faster and harder on Yami going up and slamming back down on him making them both scream with pure pleasure. "Hm Yami so good!"

Yami looked down and saw Yugi moving up and down on him roughly as he kept moaning. Yami could see that Yugi's dick was so wet and it turned him on much, much more. He thrust up as Yugi came back down to meet his thrust. Yami didn't moan as loud as Yugi was but he moaned pretty loud himself but he couldn't help it, it felt so good and he didn't want it to stop any time soon, He loved the warm wet feeling around his cock.

Yugi grabbed something from behind him. "I'm going to put this in you..." He started to place beeds into Yami's entrance that made Yami scream. Yugi blushed as he kept placing them inside of Yami, but he didn't stop moving on him he wanted to keep going he needed it.

Yugi leans over and kisses Yami's neck and licking at it. "Oh god your so yummy!"

Yugi pulled up is own shirt as he kept riding up and down on Yami and slowly pulling at the beeds that where still inside of Yami. Yami moaned out as the beeds where getting pulled from him. "YUGI!"

Yugi started to move much faster and harder then before as Yami could feel his climax coming faster and faster, he knew he wasn't going to last long, but the sexiest thing ever was going to be cumming inside of Yugi making a mess of his ass. "Oh yes Yugi make me cum!"

Yugi looked down at his twin and nodded as he kept moving up and down letting the sweat run down his face and body. "I'll make you cum I'm the only one can Yami! I'm all yours!"

Yami breaths out as he nodded not feeling like telling Yugi about the one he was truly in love with. "Mm."

"Yami I'm gonna!" Yugi yelled as the both hit their climax at the same time. Yami breathed out as he could feel himself filling Yugi up like he wanted too. Yugi lean over and kissed Yami on his forehead and slowly pulled himself off of Yami and laid down next to him. Yugi rolled Yami over to untie his arms.

Yami sat up still feeling some of the beeds inside of him..."Yugi?"

Yugi grabbed a cloth and started to clean Yami with it. "Sorry about the mess..."

"That's not what I mean..." Yami looked at Yugi who was still cleaning him. He didn't understand why Yugi did what he did and he wanted to know why.

"Well...it's something I've wanted to do to you for while now...I guess I was just shy, but seeing you on my bed half naked just made me..." He looked at his twin and blushed.

Yami didn't know what to say to that, but all he did was smiled and kissed Yugi on the lips. "It's okay I mean it."

* * *

><p>Earlier at Seto Kaiba's manor he was working on the blue prints on his theme park, that was so post to be the biggest one in the world. he was going to name it Kaiba-world' and it was going to have every ride made to man and he knew this would bring in a lot of money. He smirked at the list of rides he was making and how fast they would be and how tall. He wanted to make a 'Blue-eyes-white-dragon' roller-coaster' that was going to be the biggest and fastest one ever build. He smirked at his blueprints, he knew this was going to be big.<p>

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and then turned to face the window. He smiled to himself at his work and he knew Mokuba would be so happy with this new idea he had. He would do anything to make his little brother happy, that all that mattered to him was his little brothers happiness.

The phone got Kaiba out of this thoughts. He muttered with annoyance as he answered it. "What?"

"Um Mr. Kaiba sir miss Te'a Gardner has been calling asking for an interview with you next weekend if that's okay its for the school paper..." The girl on the other said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, Te'a has been calling everyday for the past month asking for a interview and it was starting to get very annoying. Hell he didn't even know that his school had a paper let alone wanting to write some thing about him in it. "I guess so...if it will shut her up." He muttered hoping letting her have her stupid interview.

"Okay sir I'll let her know."

Kaiba hung up on the young girl and rubbed the sides of his head. "Pain in the ass that girl is...but everyone of Yugi's friend are annoying." He looked back at his blueprints and started to pack them up into his desk. He then left his study and went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Oh hi brother!" Mokuba smiled as he took a bite of his stew. "The maid made stew."

Kaiba walked over and grabbed himself a bowl and poured the hot thick stew into his bowl. "Good." He said taking a seat next to his little brother and grabbing some bread to dip into his meal.

"So hows the blueprints coming along Seto?"

"They are almost finished...then I can send them off. I'm guessing you can't wait for kaibaworld to open huh?"

"Oh I can't wait I wanna ride the 'Blue eyes white dragon roller-coaster!' is it really going to be the biggest and fastest one in the whole world?" He asked as he took a bite of a spoon full of stew.

Kaiba smiled at his little brother. "Yeah it will be, I'll make sure it will be." He dipped his bread into his stew then placed it into his mouth.

"Oh good! Oh Yugi called me and said he had big news and wanted me to go visit this weekend." He said with his mouth full of stew.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Oh sorry Seto, but yeah he has something to show me. Will you be coming?"

Kaiba let out a small sigh, he wasn't going to Yugi's house no way in hell not with the mutt going to be there and Te'a with trying to bug him with that stupid interview. "I'm sorry but I'm busy at the office that day, but you can tell me all about it when you get home." He smiled at his brother hoping he would buy his lie in not wanting to go to Yugi's house.

"Oh...okay then." Mokuba frowned but went back to finishing his meal. "I'll make sure to tell you all about it."

Kaiba looked at the time and saw it was getting late. "Time for bed now little man."

"Hey! I'm no little man I'm 12 years old now!" He muttered as he placed his bowl in the dishwasher.

Kaiba laughed, "You will always be my little man no matter what age you are." He got up and ruffled his hair as he gave his little brother a hug. "Night, night."

"Night Seto." Mokuba said as he ran upstairs.

Kaiba watched as his little brother went upstairs for the night. He sat back down to finish his meal and then he was going to take a hot shower and bed himself. He needed some sleep since he had been working on the blueprints to 'Kaibaworld' all day. Plus he had school the next day as well so he needed his rest. Once he finished his meal he placed the bowl in the dishwasher and turned off all the downstairs lights then went up to his bedroom. "Why do I get the feeling next weekend is going to be big for some reason..." He muttered as he went into his bedroom and closed it behind him.

* * *

><p>There we go chapter one is done! I will say this story will have some parts from the book 50 shades of grey in it hehe. and I will say this was the most sexual thing I've ever written but I love the smut lol so anyways I'll try my best to update soon since I still have my Zelda fanfic to finish! So yeah please leave a comment and tell me what you think and if I i should make it more sexier then it is. well until next time.<p> 


	2. Teach Yami old tricks and some new ones

**The Dark Shades of Yami & Kaiba**

**Chapter 2**

**Teach Yami old tricks and some new ones**

**This story has:**

**Strong sexual themes **

**Language**

**Violence**

**( Guy on Guy yaoi)**

**(Girl on guy.)**

**Couples of the story:**

**Yami x Yugi, ****Yami x Kaiba, ****Marik x Bakura, ****Bakura x Ryo, Joey x Mai, Te'a x Tristan, Duke x Serenity, Seto x Atem, Seto x Bakura, Atem x Teana, Yugi x Ryo.**

**I don't own nothing from Yugioh only my OC's**

**This chapter is 10% sexual**

* * *

><p>The next morning Yami awoke feeling very stiff and still couldn't move his legs. "Yugi?" He whispered as she turned his head to see the bed empty. "Oh damn...he better not of went to school and left me like this...I really have to use the washroom too.." He muttered as he tried to sit up. "YUGI!" He called out again, but still nothing. Yami rolled himself off the bed and landed on the floor hard. He hissed in pain as he dragged himself to the door, he looked up at it and turned the handle. The he crawled all the way to the washroom that was down the hall. "Oh hell..." He muttered as he saw he was still wrapped up in his bandages. "Oh fuck this..." Yami closed his eyes to use his powers to connect with Yugi.<p>

_"Aibou where are you?"_

Yami wanted for an answer from Yugi. _"Aibou I really need your help I'm in the washroom and I really have to go badly!"_

Yugi rushed into the washroom where Yami was sitting on the floor. "Sorry I went out to get the mail and called my school telling them I wont be in for the rest of the week." He bend over and pulled at Yami's bandages and that was around his hips and then helped him up onto the toilet. "I'll let you to this and then I'll run you a bath." Yugi smiled as he left the washroom.

Yugi went to his bedroom and grabbed some clothes that Joey left for Yami to wear. Yugi blushed from the memory of what he did to Yami last night and hoped he could do it again sometime soon...he didn't know what the feelings he was feeling, he wasn't sure if he was in love with Yami or just lust him. But he knew now that Yami had his own he could try to make it work with him. Yugi got up and walked back to the washroom and knocked on the door. "You all done?"

"Yeah!"

Yugi walked in and then started to run Yami a bath. "I'll help wash you okay?" He smiled as he took the rest of the bandages off of Yami.

"No I think I can do it myself..." He muttered as Yugi picked him up in his arms and placed him in the tub. "You added bubbles?" He raised his brow at his aibou in question.

Yugi looked away keeping his mouth shut. "Okay lets get you all clean!" He grabbed a scrub brush and a face cloth and started to scrub at Yami's feet roughly. "Oh wow the skin on your feet is very thick!"

Yami rolled his eyes at his aibou. "Well yeah, running shoes where not around back in Egypt at the time. Only sandals... So yeah I would guess so." He looked at Yugi as he moved on to his other foot.

"Yeah I guess so, but now most people have soft feet... not super rough." He breathed out as he grabbed the face cloth and poured sweet smelling soap on it and started to wash Yami's legs.

Yami started to blush at how high his aibou was going. He was liking the feeling but now was not the time to think about sex or get worked up over it. "Aibou, your going a little high here..."

Yugi stopped and then went back down his legs. "Sorry and I have to clean your member as well."

Yami blushed from that but quickly shook it off. "I guess so..." He watched Yugi wash his legs then he moved up to his chest and stomach and then his neck and behind his ears. Yugi washed under Yami's arms to make sure he got every part of his top half. "Okay time to clean your lower parts..."

Yami's eyes widen then he looked away trying to hide his blush. "Um okay..." He hated that Yugi had to clean him like this, he felt useless even more like he was a baby or something.

Yugi went down and started washing his member that make Yami jump up in shock. He bit his lower lip as Yugi washed him there roughly. "Yugi...take it easy down there..." Yami breathed out as Yugi didn't stop he was about to say something but he felt his leg move. He moved his own leg by himself. "Yugi stop it!"

Yugi jumped up from Yami raising his voice at him. "Oh sorry...hey are your moving your leg!" He smiled as he watched Yami move his right leg again. Yugi pulled Yami forward and started to clean him behind.

"Hey!? What the hell! Don't touch back there!" Yami tried to protest as Yugi kept washing back there. "YUGI!" Yami tried to sit back down but he only got pushed forward that got him a face full of soapy water.

Yugi looked over at Yami and saw he wasn't pleased with him for giving him a face full of soapy water. "Oh sorry about that...time to wash your hair and we are done."

Yami narrowed his eyes at his aibou hoping that was the only thing he was doing to him. Yugi grabbed a bottle of shampoo that smelled like roses and honey. "Hm this shampoo is called 'Bene premium bluria.'

Yami closed his eyes and took in a deep smell of the sweet stuff that was getting added into his hair. "It smells wonderland." He smiled as Yugi started rubbing it deep within his hair all the way to the roots and scalp. Yami's long spiky hair was now down around his shoulders from it being wet from the water.

Yugi grabbed a small bucket and started to fill it with water and poured it over Yami's head washing the shampoo out. "Okay next is conditioner." He opened the bottle and started to pour some onto Yami's wet hair and then started doing the same thing he did with the shampoo.

Yami smiled as this one smelled like apples. "My hair is gonna make people hungry..." He smirked as Yugi looked down at him and smiled.

After Yami's bath and he was all dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a long white tee, he tried to walked but his left leg didn't want to wake up so he was hopping around on one leg. "I feel stupid doing this!"

Yugi frowns a bit. "I can tell...I know lets play Wii-fit to help you get your other leg to wake up!"

"What the hell is a Wii-fit?"

Yugi laughed as he went over to the TV in the living room and grabbed it from under the TV stand then he hooked it up as Yami sat on the couch wondering what the hell a Wii-fit was.

"Okay its all ready! Don't worry I'll play with you." He smiled as he pulled his twin up to his feet even thought he could only use one right now. Yugi helped Yami stand on the Wii-fit pad. "Okay now you just copy what it tells you to do on the TV screen."

* * *

><p>"I hope Yugi is okay with Yami...and I hope Yami can move his legs again soon." Te'a sighed as she looked down at her untouched lunch. "Maybe we should of played hooky as well."<p>

Joey looked up at his friend as he finished taking the last bite of his lunch and then he took a long sip of his marble soda drink. "Well we could ditch now if you want too." He turned to both Duke and Tristan. "What do you say you wanna ditch and go to Yugi's house to see how Yami is doing?"

Duke looked up from his meal. "Yami? you mean the spirit that lives in that old puzzle Yugi wears? Wait he has his own body for something?"

"Yeah he did...its hard to explain how they pulled it off but they did and now he has his own body." He smirks at his clueless friend.

"Oh well then I must see this for myself, so yeah lets ditch."

Tristan nodded as he threw out his garbage. "Lets go then." He smiled as the others followed him out of the lunch room and to the lockers to grab their stuff. Once everyone was ready they ran out of the school and down the street.

"That was way to easy!" Joey smirked as they all walked down the street. "It feels nice to get out of that boring place for the day."

"You can say that again...plus its a very nice day. Who would want to spend inside of a school." Duke grinned as he took out his bottle of his marble soda from his pocket.

Te'a shook her head at the boys and their marble soda drink as they made their way to Yugi's house. "Okay we are here lets go." He opened the door and was fully gobsmacked at what she was seeing. The others joined her as their eyes widen at what Yami and Yugi where doing.

"What the hell!? Why are you two playing 'just dance for ps4?" Joey asked as he walked into the living room along with everyone else.

"Oh Yami your legs are working now!" Te'a smiled as Tristan walked over to the couch to take a seat.

Duke was still very shocked to see Yami really there and dancing around with Yugi. "Wow so it is true huh?"

The two twins stop their game and turned to face their friends. "Yeah I had Yami use the Wii-fit all morning then he got his legs to work now we are playing just dance since Yami said dancing looked like fun."

Te'a smiled brightly. "that's my dream to be a dancer, I can show you some pointers if you would like Yami."

"Sure I would love that..."

"Hey since you can walk now and everything I think we should go shopping for Yami at the mall!" Te'a jumped up with a big grin. "Come on lets go."

Everyone looked at each other and then they all agreed to go to the mall to go shopping for Yami. Everyone got up and headed to the door to leave to go to the mall. Yami has only been to the mall a couple of times with aibou so this was going to be fun to go in his own body and try things out and he could dress how he would like to dress.

Once at the mall the group walked around until they could find a store Yami would like. Then Yami stopped dead in his track at the clothing store that was right in front of him. "This is it, I want the clothes here!"

Everyone looked up at the sign. But no one was shocked at the name of the store since it was the same place both Yugi and Duke went all the time. "Hot-topic huh? The best place to go!" Duke smirked.

Yami ran inside of hot-topic and looked at all the Gothic, punk and emo clothes they had. Yami looked at some shirts that where black with a bear back that was lace with crisscross strings that tied up at the back and there were no sleeves just a thin straps. Yami picked up it and held it in his arms as he went over to these tight black pants with belts that were made into the leggings of them. He picked them out as well and another shirt that had the crisscross strings on the sides then the back and it was black as well. He even grabbed a pair of black leather pants that had studs all over them. "Wow this place has the best clothing I've ever seen." He smiled as he grabbed a pair of black bilker boots that had buckles all over them even some studs. The he ran over and grabbed a pair of dark blue shorts that had skulls on the butt part even thought they were very short but he didn't care. The he saw a full outfit that was pure tight and would cling to the shape of his thin body. He even grabbed a black and red top that would show off his whole stomach. Once Yami was done picking out all the clothes he wanted. He walked over to where the collars where. "So many..." Yami grabbed a collar that was black with sliver studs on it like the one he was wearing but it was newer. and then he grabbed a blood red one that had a very big ring hanging off it with a small chain hanging off it. Then he grabbed one with sliver spikes on it and a round buckle on it. "Hm I think that's it. "He turn to face his friends but saw that they where carrying so many things he picked. "Oh sorry..."

"No its okay aibou anything that makes you happy." Yugi smiled at Yami getting that feeling of want again and he couldn't wait to see him in all those sexy outfits. Just thinking of it was making Yugi hard with lust.

"I'll pay for it okay." Te'a smiled and brought all the stuff over to the cashier.

Yami walked out of the store with Yugi at his side. Yami took in a deep breath and looked around. "I'm starting to get hungry...can we get some food?" He asked his aibou.

"Yeah! I want something to eat too." Yugi smiled at his twin and held onto his hand pulling him closer to him. "Anything for you..."

"Yugi..." Yami bit his lower lip, as he could see the lust in his aibou's eyes. He knew very well Yugi wanted him here and now but he couldn't keep letting him take him like this. He wanted to get with the one he really loved and he knew if he kept playing along with aibou he knew he would end up heart broken and he couldn't do that to him. He did love Yugi dearly but he wasn't his soul mate plus Yugi was him reborn into a new body. "Lets get something to eat."

* * *

><p>Mokuba was walking through the mall with his new DJ headsets in blasting his favorite song 'Girugamesh by the band J-rock.' He looked up and saw two Yugi's standing next to the railing upstairs out front of top-topic. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things but he wasn't so Mokuba ran up the stairs and walked over to the twins. "Hey Yugi!" He called out as he ran over to them.<p>

The twins both pulled away from each other and turned to the younger Kaiba brother. "Mokuba hey, how are you?" Yugi smiled and greeted him.

"I'm good but when did you have a twin?" He asked looking at Yami. "Wait a minute he isn't who I think he is, is he?" He asked as his eyes widen. "Is he the spirit from your puzzle? The pharaoh right?" His eyes lighten up. "but how?"

"I'll tell you later if you want to come over later." Yugi smiled as his friends walked over by them. "Hey lets go get something to eat."

Mokuba smiled as he joined the group that was now walking to the food court.

As the walked into the food court everyone went off to find what they wanted to eat, then they would all sit together. Mokuba walked over to 'first kitchen' and got himself bacon egg burger with fries. He then walked over to the table where everyone else was sitting. "What did you guys get?"

Both Yami and Yugi went to 'Pizza-la' and shared large pizza together. "we both got a pizza." They both said at the same time.

Te'a went to 'Ichiran Ramen' to get a bowl of ramen. "Just a bowl of ramen that's all." She smiled.

" I went to 'Coco ichiban curry. to grab a plate of curry." Duke started to eat his food right away. "Oh hot, hot!"

"I went to 'Yoshinoya' to grab a gyuudon beef bowl." Tristan shrugged as he took a sip of his soda pop. "Its pretty good I find."

Joey looked up with his mouth full. "I went to 'Mos burger' and grabbed a normal mos burger." He muttered with his mouth still full.

Mokuba smiled at his friends then he heard his cell phone go off. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was his brother. "Hello Seto!" He said cheerily.

"I'm guessing your out somewhere with friends? Since your not home yet."

"Yeah I'm at the mall with Yugi and his friends eating at the food court, after we are all heading over to his place. Oh but guess wha-"

"Really Yugi and them? Why must you hang out with them and the annoying mutt?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes at his brothers insult for Joey. "Because I want to and they are my friends plus Yugi has a new friend here kinda..." He gave his phone a odd looking at his stupid comment.

"Oh really who is here?"

He lets out a small sigh. "Its Yami...you know the spirit from Yugi's puzzle he's here with his own body and everything! Yugi and going to tell me how they brought him back or how they got him a new body!"

"Stop talking about the puzzle spirit crap! its not real, don't tell me they brainwashed you into believing such crap! you know very well none of that is real."

"Yeah but he's really here next to me eating a large pizza! when you pick me up you will see!" he tried to explain to his thick headed older brother.

"whatever, I'll come and pick you up at seven. Later!"

Mokuba shook his head and rolled his eyes. He then went back into finishing up his meal. He wondered why his older brother hated Yugi and them so much. Was it because Yugi keeps beating him at duel monsters? Or is it something else all together? He didn't understand why, but wasn't going to ask Seto since he knew very well how that would end up. He took a long sip of his coke as everyone else finished their meal.

* * *

><p>Kaiba was sitting at his desk at 'Kaiba Corp' still working on his blue-prints for 'KaibaWorld' that should open in a years of years if everything went to plan. He sat back and rubbed his eyes from working for so many hours. He wondered what Mokuba meant by the spirit from Yugi's millennium puzzle had his own body. He didn't understand it not at all. How would he get a body? Did they use his original from the past? "No it can't be he would be a mummy by now!" He turned to face the window that over looked the city. And he kept wondering why his little brother kept hanging out with Yugi and his annoying friends. His brother was better then them. Was it that they saved him in the past many times? Or did he just like them?<p>

"Kaiba sir?"

Kaiba sighed as he turned his chair and clicked on his speaker. "Yes?"

"I have a message that the meeting for the KaibaWorld blue-prints will be pushed for this weekend..."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean they pushed the meeting for this weekend!? It was suppose to be tomorrow!" He yelled that made the young girl on the other side jump.

"I'm sorry sir-"

"Why the hell are you apologizing for!?" He yelled again.

"Um um I'm sorry sir..."

"That will all..." Kaiba hung up on her. "What an odd girl, always apologizing for something..." He started to pack his blue-prints in his briefcase and turned off his computer. He stood up and left his office walking right past the young girl who was watching him leave.

He left the building and got into his limbo and told the driver to go to the Muto game shop. Kaiba pulled out his blackberry and started texting his brother letting him know he was on his way to get him. He started to go through some things on it that he needed to approve.

After fifteenth minutes Kaiba finally made it to the Muto game shop. He got out of the limbo and walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Soon Yugi answered the door and looked up at Kaiba.

"Oh hello Kaiba, come in Mokuba is playing video games with everyone." Yugi let Kaiba in as he closed the door behind them. Yugi walked with him into the living room, where everyone was.

Kaiba's eyes widen once he saw Yami sitting on the couch playing PS3 with everyone else. He looked over at the screen and saw that everyone was playing 'Little big planet.' He rolled his eyes. "Really? This childish game?" Kaiba muttered.

"Its not that bad Seto!" Mokuba said not looking at his older brother.

Kaiba was still very shocked at Yami really sitting there in the flesh and blood. "So um your Yami?"  
>Yami looked over at Kaiba and smirked. "Shocked? Or you just like what you see?" He puts the controller down and walks over to Kaiba and looks up at him. "Does this freak you out?"<p>

Kaiba's eyes widen and took a step back, not liking that Yami was in his personal space. "No! It doesn't..."

Yugi narrows his eyes at both Kaiba and Yami in how close they where standing to each other. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "So um Mokuba are you coming back over tomorrow?"

Mokuba walked over to them and looked over at Yugi. "Hm I'm not sure, I'll see if I'm busy or not...but thanks for having me over." He nods his head and walks over to his older brother.

"Anytime." Yugi smiles at the younger Kaiba.

Both Mokuba and Seto Kaiba walked out of the door and over to the limbo that was waiting for them. Kaiba looked out the window and saw Yami watching him. His gazed not once moved away until the limbo started to drive away.  
>Kaiba was lost in thought, he couldn't understand how it was possible for Yami to be alive and have his own body. Nothing about it made any sense.<p>

"Seto?"

Kaiba's train of thought was stopped by his little brother. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at his brother worried. "Did Yami make you unconformable?"

"No..." He turned away as they pulled into the driveway of Kaiba manor. "So I'm guessing you ate right?" He asked as he got out of the limbo and walked up to the front door.

"Yeah I did at the mall." He nods as he lets out a big yawn. "Hey Seto I'm going to go to bed now I'm tied...see you in the morning." He gave his older brother a hug and then went upstairs to his bed room.

Kaiba smiled as his brother went upstairs. He walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Seto let out a small sigh as he took his water bottle up to his bedroom. He took off his his business suite and then went into the bathroom to have a nice hot shower before bed.  
>As Kaiba entered the washroom and started the shower to let it heat up. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was lost in wonder he needed to know how Yami was brought back in his physical form. If there was away to cheat death then he had to know, so he wouldn't have to ever fear it nor his little brother.<br>Kaiba got into the shower as the warm water hit his body he felt so relaxed as his thoughts wondered back to Yami in how he was alive and breathing. He wondered if he asked Yami he would tell him. He closed his eyes for a moment.

After his shower he walked over to his bed wearing just a towel and his hair dripping wet. He let out a small sigh and then let his towel drop to the ground and then went over to his dresser and put on a pair of silk boxers and then he went to lay down on his bed and then started to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was fun to write, I know its slow with Yami and Kaiba but dont worry good things come to people who wait. Anyways I'll try to come up with another chapter soon, I still need to get my block over the Zelda fic over soon so I can finish it as well. But I hope you love this chapter and the next ones. So until then see you soon.<strong>


	3. The dark dream world of the puzzle

**The Dark Shades of Yami & Kaiba**

**Chapter 3**

**The dark dream world of the puzzle **

**This story has:**

**Strong sexual themes **

**Language**

**Violence**

**( Guy on Guy yaoi)**

**(Girl on guy.)**

**Couples of the story:**

**Yami x Yugi, ****Yami x Kaiba, ****Marik x Bakura, ****Bakura x Ryo, Joey x Mai, Te'a x Tristan, Duke x Serenity, Seto x Atem, Seto x Bakura, Atem x Teana, Yugi x Ryo, Yugi x Yuri. **

**I don't own nothing from Yugioh only my OC's**

**This chapter is 5% sexual ( Prideshipping/Puzzleshipping)**

* * *

><p>Yami was back in his soul chamber within the millennium puzzle just lost in thought thinking if he should invade Kaiba's dreams just to bug a bit. Since he was bored in here and Yami didn't like to dream due to nightmares from his past that he would not wish to relive again. Plus he loved to get under Kaiba's skin plus he needed to make his soul mate remember their love they once shared long, long, long ago.<br>Yami started to build a portal out of these purple magic blocks he had stashed about the puzzle's labyrinth he started to make what he needed as Yugi entered his soul chamber.

"Yami? What are you doing?" He asks looking at him with blocks. "That's it no more Minecarft for you all week!"

Yami stopped and looked at his aibou with his eyebrow raised. "I'm not copying from that game I'm not a nerd!" He said as he went back to what he was doing.

"Um Yami I want to ask, what was that about with Kaiba?" He asked Yami not looking at him. He turned away.

Yami stopped and looked back at his aibou with an odd expression on his face. "I wanted to mess with him a bit why?"

Yugi smiled oddly at him. "No reason well I'm going back to my soul chamber have fun with your building..." Yugi turned away and left Yami alone.

Yami said a spell that made the portal open and showing Kaiba in it. Yami smirked as he jumped threw it and landed himself in his dream. He looked around and wasn't shocked that he was dreaming about being Yugi in a duel.

"Yes I've won I am the master of games and you are a thing of the past Yugi!" Kaiba pointed as he smirked at the shattered Yugi Muto and his friends where all shocked and sad at the lost.

"Wow you sure dream of aibou a lot huh Kaiba?" Yami smirked as he walked over to Kaiba.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Kaiba asked annoyed as he walked over to Yami.

"Come with me honey I'm your sweet sugar candyman run like the wind with me to bounty land! bite me I'm yours if your hungry please understand this is the end of the sweet sugar candyman." Yami sung to Kaiba.

Kaiba was gobsmacked at Yami. "What the fuck are you singing candyman to me! Are you on fucking crack!"

"Would you rather me the candyman then?" He asked as he walked up closer to Kaiba. "I don't really mind you know."

"That song died in the 90's what next are you going to sing barbie girl?" He crossed his arms.

"No unless you want me to that is?" He grins brightly loving how he was bugging Kaiba like this.

"Go to hell Yugi!" He shouted.

"Oh as much as I love that name even from your sweet mouth I'm not Yugi I'm Yami remember?"

Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed in frustration at this Yugi look alike standing in front of him still laughing, Kaiba smart off, "The only name I should give you is a damn pain in the ass!"

"I can be..." He retorted coming even closer to Kaiba with a lustful smirk on his lips. He wrapped one arm around Kaiba's neck to pull him down to his level then his other hand sneaking around Kaiba's waist to firmly grab Kaiba's ass with a knowing smirk. Yami leaned in to Kaiba's ear and whispered. " I will promise you that you will love this..."

Kaiba's heart was starting to pound and he struggled to untangle himself from the others grasp. There was no way in hell he was going to allow himself to enjoy this or let alone continue this with outrageous behavior, dream or not. "I sincerely doubt it," was his only reply. But the breathy quality in his voice made the words sound very false.

"Sure whatever you say Kaiba, I know your lying through your teeth. I'll be very happy to prove you wrong on that." He smirked again as his hand slowly moved from Kaiba's ass up his spin to the back his neck. He saw that Kaiba let out a small sigh that escaped him. "See?"  
>Kaiba cursed himself. He could of least take solace in the fact that this wasn't reality; he would never allow himself to behave in such an uncontrolled and undignified manner in the real world.<p>

"I'd be more than happy to prove you wrong." Kaiba glared down into those eyes that were dancing with amusement. He had to find away out of this situation, or at the lest a way to victory, but at the moment his mind was at a loss as to how. So he said the only thing he could think of, "I have no doubt about that, Yugi," with an extra emphasis on the name.

"Even in your dreams, you're a complete ass-hole." He said, but there was no malice in his words. "But there's away to solve that problem.

"Waking up so I can get the hell away from you?" Kaiba suggested, something that was increasingly beginning sound like the best option.

Yami pulled Kaiba down and kissed his lips. Kaiba was taken back by the boldness oh Yugi or Yami, but he wasn't going to be outdone. No, he would meet this challenge just like he met every other one with the intention of winning the battle. Not waiting for an invitation, Kaiba began to seek entrance to the other's mouth with his tongue and it was quickly granted. Pulling the shorter man closer with his left arm, Kaiba brought his right hand to his opponents cheek as he deepened the kiss, quickly forgetting his original purpose as he lost himself in the feeling.

Kaiba was proud that he wasn't the first to pull away and he watched in amusement at the surprised expression that was battling with a lust filled one of Yami, who may have started it, but Kaiba was sure he had won that round. Letting his hand drop to his side, Kaiba watched as the other began to regain his composure.

Yami smirked at Kaiba with bright blue eyes then he took a step back and started to dance for joy singing a song from the 80's "Downtown we'll drown We're in our never splendor. Flower, showers. Who's got the new boy gender? I'll be your baby, I'll be your score. I'll run the gun for you and so much more! I'll tumble for you! I'll tumble for you! I'll tumble for you! I'll tumble for you! I'll tumble for you! I'll tumble for you! I'll tumble for you! I'll tumble for you!" He dances his body in front of Kaiba.

Kaiba's eye bugged out at Yami dancing and singing such a old song. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He cocks his head to the side. "Do you really dance like this when you get kissed or something?"

Yami stopped his enjoyment to look at Kaiba with a questionable look. "No I'm having fun. I could sing other songs if you would like?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" He snapped.

"I'm having a party for two." Yami grinned at him.

"Shut up I hate that singer!" He muttered turning away.

"I'm having me a party!" Yami said.

"I don't think I can come..." Kaiba muttered.

"Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party." He smiled as he danced over to Kaiba.

"Nah, I think I'll stay at home."

Yami grinned as he spines around behind Kaiba. "Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot."

"Startin' to sound good."

"I'm gonna put you on the spot." Yami pokes Kaiba in the chest.

"Baby, maybe I should."

"Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one." He winked at Kaiba.

"Guess I could be there."

"Come on and join the fun..."

"What should I wear!?" Kaiba asks.

"I'll tell you that it.." He leans in and whispers. "It doesn't matter what you wear 'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there Whoa!"

Both Kaiba and Yami start to sing together. "I'm having a party A party for two Invitin' nobody Nobody but you!"

Then Yami grins again that he got Kaiba into singing with him. "You'll be sexy in your socks."

"We could polish the floors."

"In case that anybody knocks." Yami dances again.

"Let's lock all the doors."

"Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do!" Yami sang.

"I'm gonna do with you!"

"I wanna try something new..." He blushed.

"I wanna try it, too."

"I tell you that it..." Yami pulled Kaiba close hoping he wouldn't snap out of it anytime soon. Then they both started to sing again together. "(It doesn't matter) uh, uh (What I wear) ('Cause it's only gonna be) You and me there I'm having a party A party for two (yeah) Ain't invitin' nobody Nobody but you (yeah) Yeah, you." He smiled at Kaiba. "(I'm here) You're there (That's all) we really need (We're gonna) We're gonna party hearty (Just) Just you and me (Don't) Don't think about it now (Don't) Don't even doubt it now (I'm inviting you to a) party for two (Whoa!)"

"shake it, shake it!" And Yami does just that.

"Come on baby!"

"Aww, all the things I'm gonna do." He winks.

"I'm gonna do with you!"

"I'm gonna try something new with you, boy."

"I wanna try that, too!"

I'll tell you that it.." Yami goes to continue, but Kaiba snaps out of it.

"How you roped me into singing a shitty ass song is beyond me! But your not going to be me to do it again! you little pain in the ass!" He shouted right in Yami's face.

"Aww I was having fun singing with you..." He frowns as he looks up at the taller man. "It looked liked it as well."

"Like hell I was now get the hell out of my dreams!"

Yami cocked his head to the side. "Well I do have to go very soon since day break is coming. And you have school, I don't start yet."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at him. "Like they would have some old mummy king in our school!"

Yami crossed his arms. "I'm not a mummy anymore! See I'm flesh and blood and bones."

"Could of fooled me." He mocked at Yami. "I don't know how you did it, but I will find out somehow now get lost!"

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "Find out all you want..." He smiled as he started to fade away from Kaiba's dream world. "See you very soon Seto.."

* * *

><p>Kaiba awoke with such a shock through his body from the dream he had with Yami. He ran a hand through his sweaty brown hair. "What the hell was that!?" He looked over at his alarm clock that read '7:58am' Kaiba knew it was time to get up and get ready for school. he clicked the off button on his clock as he got up from his bed to go take a hot morning shower plus he kinda felt dirty from Yami touching him in such a manner in his dreams. He knew he could get anyone he wanted when he wanted, but Yami some old king? That was just odd but yet it left Kaiba with pure desire. He turned on the hot water to his shower as he waited for it to heat up. He touched his lips and closed his eyes remembering the feeling of him on him touching him. He knew he could have him so easy and bring him into the dark world of desire and pain and pleasure. He would love to see Yami being taken to his limits of what he could put him through. Kaiba smirked at the thought. He had his dark desire room that was locked up unless he wanted to have fun with someone, he hadn't had someone in there for over a year now and Kaiba really needed the pain and pleasure right now, He needed to control Yami in such away. If Yami really needed to seek him out in his dreams then he would seek him out outside of the dream world soon enough. Kaiba was going to be prepared for it. Jumped into the shower and started to wash himself with a very great smelling body wash.<p>

Mokuba was in the kitchen eating breakfast as his older brother came down. "Oh hi sii-sma!" He smiled as he placed a mouth full of his cereal.

Kaiba smiled as he made himself some tea and placed some bread in the toaster. "Did you sleep well?"

Mokuba nodded with his mouth full. He saw that his older brother had dark circles under his eyes. "You didn't sleep well?"

Kaiba grabbed his toast that popped and then started to butter it. "No really..." He said as he took a bite out of his toast. "Don't worry so much on it. So Did you do your homework last night?"

Mokuba nodded as he finished his cereal. He placed his bowl into the dishwasher. "Always, do! are you ready to go?"

"Yes" He nods as he finished his tea and brought his toast with him as he grabbed his briefcase.

They both walked outside the manor and over to get into the limbo that was going to take them to school. The ride to Mokuba's school was short. "Bye Sii-sama! I'll see you tonight I'm going to Yugi's again after school." He smiled as he gave his older brother a hug and then closed the door behind him.

Kaiba went back to his thoughts as he finished his toast as the limbo started to drive him to his school. He needed to think of something, he knew Yami wouldn't be at his school yet so he would have to bite his time and wait to see if he really would come and seek him out. He smirked at the thought of Yami becoming obsessed with him. He loved the idea of him like that. Kaiba placed in his headset to listen to the song 'Billie jean' by Michael Jackson.' He closed his eyes as he relaxed for a bit.

Soon he arrived at his school of Domino high. He stepped out of the limbo and walked into the school with his headsets still in not wanting to hear everyone else that was around him. He entered the class and saw Yugi sitting at his desk getting a head start with his homework.

He looked up over at Kaiba and waved his hand and then went back to this work. He was reading his math text book and writing things down.

Kaiba smirked as he took a seat. He knew that math was his thing he was a big time math wise and he always passed it with flying colors without blinking an eye. He took out his text books and his binder from his briefcase. Soon the rest of the Yugi-tachi gathered into the classroom.

"Here Yugi I got Yami's files for his ID to enroll here," Te'a passes Yugi the folder that he placed in his backpack. "Everything that he needs is in there...so don't worry about a thing."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he was reading his book he had out. He looked over at them in the corner of his eye. He smirked at the thought that Yami would be coming soon. He wasn't going right after him, noway his pride would never allow it. He was going to make Yami come to him but he wasn't going to act liked it nor anything he was going to play hard to get big time. The thought of it made Kaiba feel aroused. But he had to calm himself he couldn't be like that in class.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the game-shop Yami as at home bored out if his mind, he couldn't enter Kaiba's dreams again since he was at school, and same with aibou as well. He went over to the TV and turned on the PS3 to try some games out that Yugi owned. He looked through the games Yugi owned he didn't know what to pick from so much. He Picked up 'Call of duty black ops' and looked at the back of it. "Hmm a war game huh? I've never seen wars like this before...okay lets try it out!" He popped it in and grabbed the headset to play online for the first time. Yami was doing very badly on the team battle but after 27 times he started to get the hang of it. "Hm wow this is fun! for my first time." He said as he could hear people on the other end of the mic swearing at him for making them lose so many times and calling him a noob.<p>

Soon after Yami played for three hours he got bored and turned off the PS3 and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. He looked inside the fridge and saw some fruit in a bowl that he grabbed and took it back to the living-room, he sat on the couch with his bowl of fruit on his lap and turned on Netflix and put on a horror movie.

Solomon walked in and saw Yami watching such a gory movie. "Do you really think you should be watching this?" He looked over at the title. "Hostel really? That isn't something you should watch."

"Why...? WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THIS PEOPLE!" Yami yelled as he looked over at Solomon. "This is sick and twisted!" He gripped the bowl of fruit tightly in his hands.

"Your going to give yourself nightmares now from this." He crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "Lets put something better for you on."

Yami was still in shock but his eyes still glued to the screen. And not one once letting go of his fruit. "This is hell I don't think even the messed up bandits in Egypt would ever think of doing this for pure fun and money..."

Solomon takes the controller from Yami and change it. "Pick something else." He leaves to go back to work.

Yami goes through more titles until he landed on 'Ringu' hmm whats this about?" He clicked on it.

An hour later Solomon came back in. "Oh hell Yami!" He saw Yami hiding behind the couch with the bowl of fruit on the floor. "Do I have to child proof the Netflix now?"

"NO! no I'm okay..." He stands up and sits on the couch.

"Hmm okay I cant let you watch TV since you keep watching horror movies and now you will be up all night from nightmares...okay well how about you do house work to keep your mind busy?"

Yami nodded. "S..sure I can do that." He stands up and grabs the broom and started clean, but before he started he tied a bandanna on his head then started to blast some music as he started cleaning the house. He blasted 'Spice girls with the song spice up your life.' He started singing along with it as he started the mopping the kitchen and then sweeping the floors. The next song played and it played 'Stacy's mom' Yami stopped and listened to the song. "Hm odd a young man wants to date a girls mother...this world has changed so much from when I was alive...I don't think I've ever had a crush on someone else mother...the only girl I ever liked back then was Teana and Seth my priest..." He shrugged his shoulders and danced to the song.  
>Yami looked over as the next song played. "Why are all these songs in English?" He picked up the CD case and it read. 'Greatest hits of a America'<br>Yami wondered where that was, but all he knew that all the songs where in English, his English wasn't the best but he still liked the music that was being played. "We're the kids in america la-la!" He yelled out as he started his dusting.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't know what else to add to Yami boredom lol but yeah he's doing house cleaning and blasting music and scared himself from the horror movies, and played video games...Well next chapter he finally gets to go to school yays! and now a lot more Yami and Kaiba and a little bit of Yami and Yugi and soon you will meet Ace cant wait. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter until then see you soon!<strong>


	4. Yami's first day at school and upcoming

**The Dark Shades of Yami & Kaiba**

**Chapter 4**

**Yami's first day at school and upcoming Interview **

**This story has:**

**Strong sexual themes **

**Language**

**Violence**

**( Guy on Guy yaoi)**

**(Girl on guy.)**

**Couples of the story:**

**Yami x Yugi, ****Yami x Kaiba, ****Marik x Bakura, ****Bakura x Ryo, Joey x Mai, Te'a x Tristan, Duke x Serenity, Seto x Atem, Seto x Bakura, Atem x Teana, Yugi x Ryo, Yugi x Yuri. **

**I don't own nothing from Yugioh only my OC's**

**This chapter is 39% sexual ( Prideshipping/Puzzleshipping)**

* * *

><p>Yami woke up and rolled off his new bed, he looked up and grabbed the millennium puzzle and placed it over his head. "That was a fun dream..." He smirked. He got up off the floor just as Yugi enter the room.<br>Yugi smiled and went over to Yami. "Hey are you okay I heard a bang." He went over and smiled. "Well you start school today."

Yami looked oddly at his aibou. "How?"

Yugi smiled brightly. "Well Te'a got your files and ID and grandfather called and went to the school yesterday, and talked to the headmaster so yeah your in and start today." He gives Yami his new school uniform. "Now hurry up and get dressed, ready and lets eat." Yami got up from the floor.

Yami takes the uniform and got up and walked down to the washroom to brush his teeth and hair and to use deodorant. "Wow this smells very good, if we have this back in my time life would be so much easier without having smelly people." He added a bit more.

Yugi was in the kitchen eating a slice of jam toast. "So do you think Yami will do well in school?" He asks his grandfather.

"I'm sure he will do just fine." Solomon smiled as he kept reading the paper.

Yami came into the kitchen and smiled at everyone. "Morning everyone!" He said cheerful as he grabbed a slice of toast with butter on it. "Well school huh?" He said as he poured himself a glass juice.

"You will do fine Yami." Yugi smiled at his two. "School can be hard at times but I know you can do it."  
>There was a knock at the front door. "Hello?"<p>

Te'a enter the house and walked into the kitchen with both Joey, Trisha. "Ready to go and wow Yami you look good."

"Thank you." Yami smiled as he finished his juice and toast. Both Yami and Yugi left the house and started to walk down the street to school.

Yami was lost in thought at the city and how big it was and how everything just so right. He knew that everyone in this time took all this for granted and Yami didn't think it was right. He would never take anything from this new world for granted. If this people back in his time lived like this things would of been pretty good.

Soon the Yugi-tachi group arrived at the school. And they all walked to homeroom together. Yami looked around to see if there was any free seats. Yugi pulled Yami to the front of the class as the sensei entered the classroom.

"Oh Yugi Muto is this your cousin Yami Muto from Egypt?" The sensei asked as he shook Yami's hand.

Yami smiled at the sensei. "Yes I am, and yes I'm from Egypt..."

"Well you have done well to master the language of Japaneses..." He smiled at the two young men standing in front of him. "Now Yami there is a free seat next to Seto Kaiba."

Yami walked over to the seat next to where Kaiba was sitting. He took out his books and binder and a pencil to start the day. Kaiba looked at Yami in the corner of his eye. He was shocked that Yami was really alive and not some thing from his dream he had the other night. He placed his book back into his briefcase and took out his pen to get the day ready.

Yugi glared over at Yami and Kaiba. He didn't like how Kaiba kept eyeing Yami every minute. Yugi looked away trying to force on his work, but was having a very hard time. He bit the end of his pencil trying to force really hard.

Yami was reading in his text book to the page that the sensei told everyone to read. Yami was writing things down from it into his new note book. He looked over at Kaiba who he felt like he was watching him. He saw that Kaiba was watching him as well, his gaze not once leaving his. Yami tried to hide his blush as he turned away and looked back at his text book.

_"Yami are you okay?" _Yugi asked through their connection.

_"Yeah I'm fine aibou..." _Yami said through his connection as he went back to work.

When it was finally lunch Yami and Yugi went to the cafeteria to grabbed something to eat. The only one from the group who never orders from the cafeteria was Te'a she always brings her own lunch.

Yami took a seat next to Te'a and looked over at her. "What did you get?"

"Oh I got a hard boiled egg, rice balls and some fruit you?" She smiled as she took a bite out of her rice ball.

"Oh its just a bowl of rice and stewed tofu and veggies." He looked at it. "And to drink marble soda." He said as he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat his stewed tofu.

Yugi came over with the soup and rice dish with carrot sticks. "Hey!" He smiled as he sat right next to Yami so close that he was almost sitting on his lap. Yugi opened his bottle of juice and took a long sip of it as Joey, Tristan and Duke came over and took a seat with them.

Duke opened his pack of big pack of pockey sticks. "Its so shocking that your really alive...Yami, you where dead for so long now your here and breathing." He chewed on his pockey stick.

Soon Ryou walked over to their table and took a seat. "Hi everyone...oh wow Yugi I didn't know you had a twin?" He looked over with a shocked.

"I'm not Yugi's twin...I'm his cousin...from Egypt...I'm Yami..." Yami muttered as he took a bite out of his meal.

"Cousin my ass..." Bakura smirked as he took over Ryou's body. "So big old pharaoh got his old body back huh?" He said coldly as he took a bite out of his apple.

Yami's head shot right up and he narrowed his eyes at Bakura. "So what's it to ya?" He looked at him as he gripped his chopsticks.

"Well I don't know how you pulled it off, but if you can do it I sure as hell can then I wouldn't have to share this body with Ryou now would I?" He grinned darkly. "Well the next class is going to start soon, see you very soon pharaoh." He stood up and left the cafeteria.

Yami narrowed his eyes as he went back to his food. "He is very annoying..."

"Yeah no kidding, I don't get how Ryou can stand to have that spirit in him...we are lucky that your not an annoying ass Yami." Joey said as he finished his lunch and pushed his tray to the side.

"Oh so I wanted tell you all that I finally got that interview with Kaiba about that new theme park he plans on opening called KaibaWorld, I see him next weekend for this..." Te'a smiled brightly. "It took me calling his office over sixty times to finally get him to say yes!"

"Oh wow Te'a you harass him until he said yes. I'm so proud!" Joey smiled.

Yami was lost in thought thinking about Kaiba and everything, he wanted to get him alone and do so much to his body and make him scream out. But he knew he would have to play it cool and slow, plus he could always enter his dreams again to bug him there. He knew that would be so much fun like he did last night or the other day he couldn't remember, but this interview that Te'a was going to have sounded like the best way to be alone with him. Yami knew what he was going to do was very bad, but he needed this more then anything. He looked over at Te'a and closed his eyes whispering a spell to place on her to get her sick with the flu. It wouldn't last very long, well it would only last until he took it off but it wouldn't kick in just yet, it would take a couple of days to kick in. He felt bad doing this to his friend but he wanted to see Kaiba alone and this was his only chance to do so.

"Hey Yami its class time." Yugi nudged him getting him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah sorry about that aibou." He smiled as he got up and walked with Yugi to his next class. He looked down at his twin and pulled him closer to him. "You okay aibou?"

Yugi blushed at being so closet to Yami. "Yeah I'm fine..." He smiled as he followed him to his locker.

* * *

><p>Kaiba went to his next class, but as he was walking to class he spotted Yami and Yugi by their lockers talking. He smirked to himself as he walked right past them not once looking at anyone of them. He smirked big time after he walked down the hall, knowing very well he made Yami look at him. If Yami wanted to harass Kaiba in his dreams he was going to harass him in the real world to see how he would like it. Normally Kaiba wouldn't do anything like this in such a manner, but this was his way of winning since he knew full well Yami wouldn't touch him in school with the whole Yugi-tachi around or close by.<p>

After school Kaiba walked over to his limbo that was waiting for him along with his driver. He looked over and saw the whole Yugi-tachi walking past him and outside of the gate, only Yami looked back at him for a minute before disappearing around the corner.

Kaiba got into his limbo and crossed his arms as the car started to drive. He looked out his tinted window to see the group again walking down the busy street of Domino city, He leaned back in his seat wondering how he would get Yami to come crawling to him with such lust. He wanted Yami to beg him for the pain and pleasure that Kaiba could give him. He wanted to see the pain look on Yami's face more then anything, such a sight made Kaiba very aroused. He took in a deep breath as his cell phone started to ring. Kaiba answered it with a "What?"

"Oh hey sii-sama, are you way to the office?" Mokuba asked on the other line.

"Yeah I'am, need to work on the new prototypes of the new duel disk systems and make some final touches on the KaibaWorld blueprints. So Are you still going to Yugi's?" Kaiba asked his younger bother.

"Yeah we are going to order take-out and have a game day," He said sounding pretty happy.

"Okay I'll make sure to pick you up after I leave the office, and make sure you eat something healthy as well I don't want you just eating junk food, we don't need you getting fat." He muttered.

"Yes, I'll make sure to eat some fruit, I know you want me healthy sii-sama. Well talk to you later." Mokuba said as he hung up the phone.

Kaiba put his cell phone back into his pocket and saw that they just arrived right in front of Kaiba corp. Kaiba got out of the limbo and made his way inside the building. He took the elevator up to his floor that lead to his office.

"Kaiba sir!" Nina walked over to her boss. "I have a message from the bored of director and they said that the meeting will still go as planned." The young girl smiled brightly. "And there was some problems with the new duel disk systems there has been a lot of glitches in it..." She followed him into his office.

Kaiba opened his briefcase taking out his files and placing them on his desk. "Okay is there anything else?"

"Oh would you like me to get you anything to eat or drink?" She asked while moving a strand of hair from her face and pushed up her glasses from her nose. Nina had always worked as Kaiba's annoying secretary and she was always apologizing for things she doesn't even do. She had long red hair that she always kept up into a bun, she was young only 26 years old. She always like to wear short mini skirts and very tight button up shirts that was always to small for her chest size. And she wore long stockings and high heels.

Kaiba knew if he asked her to have a night with him she would jump at it in a heart beat. But he knew better then to sleep with his workers, plus she wasn't his type. He liked men a lot more then he did women. He found women way to needy plus he didn't trust them, he knew most of them only cared about money and would kill him and his brother to get it. "Yeah pick me up something for dinner and a coffee would do nicely make sure its very strong and as black as the night sky."

Nina nodded as she left the office closing the door behind her.

Kaiba turned on his laptop to get his work ready. As he waited for it to warm up he lean back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment to relax. He reopened his eyes and then looked at his laptop and started to get to work on it. He knew the stupid interview was coming soon he had to have with miss Gardner next weekend, he wasn't looking forward to it not at all. He let out a small sigh and then started to force back on his work.

* * *

><p>Mean while after everyone went home for the night Yami was soaking in the bathtub relaxing and thinking of away to enter kaiba's dreams again to bug him some more. He smirked at his idea he didn't hear Yugi enter the washroom.<p>

"What are you smirking about?" Yugi asked as he got undressed to join Yami in the bath. He stepped in behind him and sat down into the warm water.

Yami looked over his shoulder at his aibou, "comfortable?" He asks looking at his aibou with a grin on his face. "Had a stressful day?"

"Um no just a lot of homework to do soon..." Yugi leans in and started kissing Yami's shoulders as he ran his hands along his arms. He purred into his twins ear. "C'mon Yami lets get closer hmm?"

Yami let out s small sigh. "Aibou, I'm not in the mood for sex tonight plus we both have so much homework." He muttered as Yugi reached around and grabbed his member and started to slowly stroke it. "I..I ca...can't" He let a small moan escape from his mouth.

Yugi didn't stop he wasn't going to hear Yami's excuses. "I need you Yami..." He whispered into his ear.

Yami leaned back onto his aibou as he gave him plesure, he couldn't do this he wanted Seto Kaiba not his aibou but he couldn't push him away he loved the feeling oh Yugi's hands on him. "Mm!"

Yugi kissed behind his ear as he kept stroking him faster and harder. "Come on Yami cum for me..." He purred into his ear again as he kept working him faster and faster.

Yami started to breath out heavier as his climax was coming very soon. "Aibou..." He moaned out as he Yugi pumped him faster. "I can't take it much longer!"  
>Soon Yami reached his peek and spilled his seed all over Yugi's hand and into the water.<p>

Yugi release Yami from his grip and got out of the tub along with Yami. He bend over and drained the bath as he grabbed a towel and started to dry Yami slowly.

Yami looked at his aibou, he knew full well that Yugi meant well. And he knew he owed Yugi so much, he released him from the puzzle, let him share his body with him went through hell and back to keep him safe and always put himself in danger in order to keep Yami safe and now he got him his body back and letting him live with him in his house and helped him get into school. He turned to face his twin and held him tightly in his arms. "Thank you aibou..."

Yugi smiled as he held onto his twin tightly. "Anytime..." He pulled away as he grabbed himself a towel and wrapped his around his waist. And left the washroom.

Yami let out a small sigh as he left the washroom as well and walked down to his new bedroom to get dressed and to get some homework done.

* * *

><p>Mokuba was in the den playing Wiiu on the big screen TV with his older brother sitting on the couch watching him. "Crap I lost the mushroom!" He muttered as he kept playing Mario-Bro's. Kaiba smirked as he kept watching his younger play video games.<p>

"You know this game is very childish...your a little man that jumps on mushrooms and trying to save a princess that always gets kidnapped...yeah everyone loves these games." Kaiba muttered as he kept watching. "I'm more of a sonic type of guy then a Mario one."

"Mario is kick butt! But I love Sonic as well. So are you sure you don't wanna play with me?" Mokuba said as he turned back to his video game.

Kaiba started to rub his eyes and then looked at the time to see that it was getting late. "I'm going to bed early, don't stay up to late now." He stood up and left the den to walk up to his bedroom.  
>He started to get undress all the way down to his boxers, he walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and put them on and went to lay down on his bed.<br>He laid back looking up at the ceiling wondering if Yami was going to enter his dreams again to sexual harass him again. He smirked as he closed his eyes and let the sleep take over him.

Yami was back into his puzzle of the labyrinth of stairs...Yami wondered over to the dream portal to enter Kaiba's dreams once again. Yami looked around and saw Kaiba laying in a very big pile of money laughing his head off in enjoyment. He walked over to Kaiba but made sure not to be seen just yet, he smirked at Kaiba rolling around in the money.

"Oh yeah I'm the best in the world! I'm super rich and the real king of games not that little runt Yugi!" He laughed but stopped once he spotted Yami watching him. "How long have you been there!?"

"Awhile now..." Yami smirks as he walks over to Kaiba. "I see your having a blast with your money..."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at Yami's comment. "Yes I love my money so what? Don't you judge me." He crossed his arms as the dream image changed into a field with a river next to them. "What the hell, I didn't think of this seen..."

"No I did." Yami grinned as he walked closer to Kaiba. "Would you rather I change it to a beach?" He pulls Kaiba close to him to press his lips to his. "Anything you want."

Kaiba looked down at the former spirit as he pushed him away. "Will you stop that! I'm not your play thing." He crossed his arms narrowing his eyes.

"I would never treat you as my play toy, Kaiba your worth so much more to me..." He pulled him back to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You smell very good." Yami closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of Kaiba's old spice. Yami missed holding on to his old soul mate he really missed Seth more then anything but Kaiba was him and he was happy he never fully lost him. Yami looked up at the incarnation, hoping he could find his lover in Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba looked at Yami and pushed him away again. "Will you stop being so weird! I'm not all hearts and flowers understand?" He walked over by the river and looked down at the flowing clear water.

Yami walked over to Kaiba and took in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around him once again. "Okay your not hearts and flowers I understand." He runs his hands lower to his belt and started to unbuckle it. He slowly slid his hand into Kaiba's pants and started to rub at his somewhat harden member. "All I want to do right now is please you..." He whispered as he grabbed kaiba's now harden member and started to stroke it slowly. "You like that?"

Kaiba let out a soft moan from Yami stroking him. "Fa...faster..." He manage to say as Yami did what he asked of him. He held onto Yami's left hand that was placed on his stomach. Kaiba fell to his knees as Yami continued stroking him faster and faster and even harder. "Oh my money!"

Yami's eyes widen and shook his head. "Um money?"

"Shut up, you believe in your thing and I'll believe in mine!" He moaned out as he felt his climax approaching soon. He bit his lower lip as the pleasure pours through him. "Mm!" He moaned out again as he spilled his seed over Yami's hand. "Oh fuck!" He muttered out.

Yami smirked as he pulled his hand away and then he went over to the river to wash his hand clean. "Good boy." He smirked at Kaiba as he cleaned himself up and did his belt back up. Yami looked down at the water just lost in thought.

Kaiba looked over at Yami and smirked knowing he could do so much with Yami and his tight little body. He licked his lips as he approached him watching him, he looked down at his ass through the nice tight pants Yami wore. He leaned over and looked at Yami's reflection in the water. "You seem very proud of yourself right now."

Yami looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly. "Hm maybe." He stood up and faced Kaiba. "I find it fun entering your dreams," He crossed his arms and smirked. "Don't you?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I find it very annoying and invasion of my privacy." He turned away looking at the field and the forest far off into the distance. "I bet you wouldn't like it if I entered your dreams just to sexual harass you." He glared at him over his shoulder.

Yami smirked. "I might like it if you did."

Kaiba let out a sigh, "Yeah I bet you would." He smirked as he turned around to face Yami with his arms still crossed.

Yami sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky and laid back. "This is the life huh?"

"Yeah, being in a dream looking at fake scenery then yeah its the life." He took a seat next to Yami and looked up at the sky as well. "Can't get a nice view like this in the heart of the city," He smiled as everything started to fade away same as Yami.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done, see I did more Kaiba and Yami this time. I hope you all like this chapter. I been watching Yugioh season 0 and I found out a lot of things I didn't know before so I do plan on adding some things from season 0 to make things even better. So please a review and tell me what you think so far. Anyways I'll update again soon. Until next time. <strong>


	5. The Interview

**The Dark Shades of Yami & Kaiba**

**Chapter 5**

**The Interview **

**This story has:**

**Strong sexual themes **

**Language**

**Violence**

**( Guy on Guy yaoi)**

**(Girl on guy.)**

**Couples of the story:**

**Yami x Yugi, ****Yami x Kaiba, ****Marik x Bakura, ****Bakura x Ryo, Joey x Mai, Te'a x Tristan, Duke x Serenity, Seto x Atem, Seto x Bakura, Atem x Teana, Yugi x Ryo, Yugi x OC . **

**I don't own nothing from Yugioh or from 50 shades of grey only my OC's**

**This chapter is 5% sexual ( Prideshipping/Puzzleshipping)**

* * *

><p>Yami was sitting on a seat on the city on his way over to Kaiba Corp to interview him in Te'a's place since he put that flu on her last week to make sure she got it so Yami would have alone time with Kaiba and to have some fun with him. He smirked at the thought. He had to ask Yugi about how to use the buses so he wouldn't get lost or anything. It took Yami a couple of times to make sure he didn't get lost, but now he knows where to go. He pressed the stop button to let him off right in front of Kaiba Corp. He gripped his book bag as he walked over to the glass doors. Yami had never seen a building so big it liked like it was over twenty-story's high or even more. Yami took in a deep breath and walked into the enormous-and frankly intimidating-glass, steel, and white sandstone lobby. Yami's eyes at the beauty of this place was. He never thought Kaiba could ever have anything nice like this in his life, but then again he has a nice manor. Yami walked over to the solid sandstone desk, a very attractive, groomed, black hair young women smiles pleasantly at the young man standing in front of her. She was wearing the sharpest charcoal suite jacket and a light blue shirt. That Yami has ever seen.<p>

"I'm here to see Mr Kaiba. Yami Muto for Te'a Gardner."

"Excuse me one moment, Mr Muto." She arches her eyebrow.

Yami stood there wondering if wearing his school uniform was the best thing to wear for an interview, but yet again Yami had never been in one before plus it was only Kaiba, so he didn't need to dress up for him right?

"Miss Gardner is expected. Please sign here, Mr Muto. You'll want the elevator on the right, the top floor." She smiled kindly at Yami as he signed in.

She hands him a security pass that said visitor on it. Yami smirked since it was obvious that he was just visiting. He didn't fit in there at all. He walked over to the elevator and pushed the top button. He lean back on the wall lost in thought.

The doors slid open as Yami stepped out of the elevator and was now standing in another large lobby again, tall glass, steel and white sandstone. He walked over to another deck as another girl looks up at him.

"Mr Muto, could you wait here, please?" Nina points to a seated area with black leather chairs.

Yami walked over to the seating area and took a seat as he looked around. He saw a meeting room behind the seated area with a large dark wooden table with at lest twenty matching chairs around it. Beyond that, there is a floor-to-ceiling window with a view of Domino City. That looks right through the city towards the sound. It was a stunning sight for Yami to see something with such a wonderful view.

As Yami waited he took out his duel monsters deck and went through the cards to see if he had to add new cards or not, he knew this was aibou's deck so more likely Yami would have to make one for himself sooner or later. He lean back in the chair with his legs crossed as he kept going through his deck waiting for Kaiba's slow ass.

Nina walked over to Yami, "Mr Muto?" She asked.

"Yes," Yami asked not looking up from going through his deck.

"Mr Kaiba will see you in a moment. May I take your jacket?"

"Oh sure." He struggle off his school jacket.

Nina took it to hang it up as a older man came over to Yami with a gentle smile. "Have you been offered any refreshments?"

Yami looked up at the older man that looked like he was in his well forty's. "Um-no." He said.

The older man looked over at Nina behind her desk with narrowed eyes. "Would you like any water, tea, coffee?" He asked turning his attention back to Yami.

"Water please. Thank you." He murmur.

"Nina, please fetch Mr Muto a glass of water." His voice was stern. Nina scoot up immediately and scurries to a door on the other side of the foyer.

"My apologies, Mr Muto, Nina isn't the smartest worker here. Please be seated Mr Kaiba will be another five minutes."

Nina returns with a cold glass of water. "Here you go Mr Muto."

"Thank you."

Nina looks at the older man with shame then goes back to her deck keeping her head down in shame.

Yami took a long sip of the ice cold water. He picked up his deck that was on the glass table and place the cards back into his deck holder. Soon the office door opens up and a tall, nicely dressed, attractive African-American man with corn-rolls in his hair exits.

He turns and says through the door. "Next week right Kaiba?"

Yami didn't hear the reply. He turns to Yami and smiles as he walks right past him. Nina jumped up and called the elevator. She was trying her best to make-up for not getting Yami a drink when he first came into the lobby, and hoping Kaiba wouldn't be pissed at her.

"Mr Kaiba will see you now, sir."

Yami got up from his seat and walked over to Kaiba's office door while thinking of being called 'sir.' He shook his head as he entered the room. He looked up to see Kaiba busy typing on his laptop to pay attention to who was coming into his office. Yami smirked as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Kaiba's desk and took a seat right in front of him.

Kaiba glared up from his laptop and saw that it was Yugi sitting in front of him then Te'a. He let out a small sigh as he closed his laptop lid. "What do you want Yugi?"

Yami smirked again. "I'm not Yugi, remember its Yami."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine Yami, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here because Te'a as the flu, so she sent me. I hope you don't mind." He leans back into the chair eyeing Kaiba carefully.

"I bet she did, so well lets get this over with I have a business to run."

Yami grabs the notes and questions Te'a wrote down and a mini-disc recorder. Yami placed his bag back down and then he started to set up the recorder. "Do you mind if I record this?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, starting to get annoyed. "After you've taken so much trouble to set it up, you ask me now?"

Yami looks at Kaiba with a blink stare. Not willing to answer that, since he felt very foolish asking that. He could see that Kaiba was getting very annoyed with him already.

"No I don't mind...did Te'a tell you what this interview was about right?" He asked as he leaned back into his chair with both his legs and fingers crossed.

"Yeah about your up coming theme park KaibaWorld, and that crap." Yami muttered.

"Crap huh? Well I'm happy you find KaibaWorld crap." He smirked.

Yami shrugged his shoulders as he turned on the recorder. "I have some questions Kaiba."

"I thought you might, that's why you are here after all." Kaiba crossed his arms.

"You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?" Yami glared up at him.

"Business is all about people, Yami and I'm very good at what I do, and how I do it, plus I'm also very good at judging people. I know how everyone ticks and what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them all very well." He pauses and fixes Yami with his stare. "My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is, it's always go down to good people or the best."

"Maybe you're just lucky." Yami smirked at Kaiba's arrogant answer.

Kaiba's eyes flared up in surprise. "I don't subscribe to luck or chance, Yami. The harder I work the more luck I seem to have. It really is all about having the right people on your team and directing their energies accordingly. I think it was Harvey Firestone who said the growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership."

"So your a big time control freak huh?" Yami grinned at his own comment at Kaiba. "But that's why your a thick headed dick am I right?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "I'm the dick? Your the ass hole going into my dreams!" He raised his voice but then shook it off. "I exercise control in all things, Yami...you would be wise to remember that then calling me a dick." He says without a trace of humor in his smirk. "besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reveries that you were born to control things." He continues, his voice soft.

"Do you feel that you have immense power?" Yami asks. '_Damn control freak, hes a dick a cock sucker...' _

"I employ over forty thousand people, Yami that gives me a certain sense of responsibility- power, if you will. If I were to decide I was no longer interested in the business and sell up, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so." Kaiba says looking at the man in front of him.

_'I wanna slap you right in the head, but yet I wanna kiss you. But more hit you for being a dick head. Why is his chin so big or long...its very bony.' _

"Don't you have a board to answer to?" Yami asks looking down at Te'a notes.

"I own my company. I don't have to answer to a board." Kaiba raised his eyebrow at Yami.

"And do you have any interests outside your work?" Yami looks at Kaiba very well knowing the answer to that.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at Yami. "I have varied interests, Yami." A ghost smiled touches his lips. "Very varied."

Yami started to feel heated by his steady gaze. He could see in Kaiba's eyes held some wicked thought. "But if you work so hard, what do you to chill out!?" _'Did I really just use the word chill out?' _

"Chill out?" Kaiba smiles, revealing perfect white teeth. "well, to 'chill out' as you put it- I sail, I fly, I indulge in various physical pursuits." He shifts in his chair. "I'm a very wealthy man, Yami, and I have expensive and absorbing hobbies."

'_You ass hole! I use to be a damn pharaoh, that is way better then being a rich dick...yet I love him...look at him so smug.' _"Would your friends say you're easy to get to know?" Yami tried to hide his smirked from the question. _'I know he doesn't like to have friends.' _

"I'm a very privet person, Yami. I go a long way to protect my privacy. I don't often give interviews," He trails off.

"Why did you agree to do this?"

"Because I couldn't get your damn friend off my back. She badgered and badgered my PR people, and I admire that kind of tenacity."

Yami knew very well how tenacious Te'a could be. "So About KaibaWorld why are you making a theme park?"

"KaibaWorld is going to be the biggest park in the world with the fastest and biggest rides ever, Since I plan on making the tallest, fastest rollercoster in the world I know very well it will bring people from all over just to ride the rides and I know very well that will bring in a lot of money, I plan on bringing duel monsters to the next level in rides and even video games."

"Um okay, so do you want to possess things?"

"I want to deserve to possess anything I want, That's the bottom line."

'_Jackass!' _"You sound like the ultimate consumer."

"I'am." He smiles, but the smile doesn't touch his eyes.

"You were adopted. How far do you think that's shaped the way you are?" Yami's eyes widen at such a personal question.

"I have no way of knowing." Kaiba said coldly.

"How old were you when you got adopted?"

"It doesn't matter to anyone nor its anyone business including you." He narrows his eyes darkly.

"Have you ever had to sacrifice a family life for your work?"

"I have a family, my brother that you know of and my step mother that my prick of a step father was with for a bit, I still keep in touch with her from time to time." He sighs.

"Are you gay Kaiba?" Yami smirked at the question.

"Bitch I might be." Kaiba grinned. As he lean back in his chair.

"Oh I know you are, since you liked what I was doing to you in your dreams." Yami smirked. "Well Te'a wrote these stupid questions down in here."

"So these are not your own questions huh?" Kaiba looked at Yami.

"Err...no they are Te'a's." He muttered.

Kaiba rubbed his chin. "Did you volunteer to do this interview?" He asks, his voice deadly quiet.

"She wasn't well so yeah I jumped in." Yami said, fully lying since he was the one who made her sick with some flu spell he placed on her just to get this interview with Kaiba just to get to know him better and what makes him tick. Yet so far he hasn't got nothing in what makes Kaiba ticks.

"That explains a great deal."

There was a knock at the door, Nina enters. "Um Mr Kaiba, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes."

"Were not finished here, Nina please cancel my next meeting!" He raised his voice that made the young girl jump up.

"Yes, very well Mr Kaiba." She turns away and closes the door.

"Where were we, Yami?"

Yami looked at Kaiba wondering what his game was just now, why did he want to keep him longer then he had too? "Please don't let me keep you from anything."

"I want to know about you. I think it's only fair." His blue eyes are alight with curiosity. He places his elbows on the arms of his chair and steeples his fingers in front of his mouth. Yami's eyes widen as he swallowed.

"There isn't much to know really." Yami said not looking at him.

"What are your plans after you graduate?"

Yami never thought of what he wanted to do when he was done school, more likely work at the game shop with Yugi. Other then that he really didn't know. "I don't know yet.."

"We run an excellent internship here," He says quietly.

Yami raised his eyebrows in shock. _'Is he offering me a job here? What the hell?' _"I'll bear that in mind," He murmur, completely confused. "I really don't think I would fit in here anyways."

"Why do you say that?" Kaiba cocks his head to the side, intrigued, a hint of a playful smile on his lips.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Not to me," He murmurs. His gaze is all intense, all humor gone. "Would you like me to show you around?"

Yami bit his lower lip at what Kaiba was making him feel right now. "I'm sure you far too busy, Kaiba plus I have to met up with aibou and his friends for dinner." He started to pack his things and placed them into his bag. "Thank you for the interview Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked. "The pleasure was all mine," He says very smug.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Yugi and the gang was at the arcade waiting for Yami to get back from his interview with Kaiba. Te'a was still at home sick in bed, but Tristan, Joey, Duke and even Mokuba were all hanging out at the arcade playing games. The only one who was worried was Yugi wondering when his twin would return, he didn't like the idea of Yami and Kaiba being alone in a office.<p>

"Hey Yug, when is Yami going to be here." Joey asked as he walked over to his friend. "Everyone is getting hungry."

Yugi looked up at his taller friend. "Very soon...oh look there he is." He points as Yami got off the bus and walked over to everyone at the arcade.

"Hey everyone, I'm sorry I'm late I missed the bus so I had to wait for the next one." Yami smiled at everyone as he winked at his aibou.

Yugi blushed from the wink and then he grabbed Yami's hand. "Lets go get some pizza we are getting hungry." He tells everyone they where leaving now. "So um how did it go?"

"I think Kaiba offered me a job after we finish school..." He shrugged, "pretty odd though I wouldn't know anything about the work world yet, since I'm still new in this world."

The group all left the arcade and started walking down the street to the pizza shop so they could all share a large pizza. Yugi was lost in thought about Yami and being alone with Kaiba, but nothing could happen since he was at work with lots of people coming in and out of his office all day. He was still very worried that he may lose Yami to Kaiba or someone, he couldn't let that happen after everything they been through he couldn't let Yami just walk away. No he wouldn't let him he would fight for his love not matter what.

Once they all made it to the pizza shop they all sat at their table waiting for their pizza to be made. "So Yami did you get everything you need for Te'a?" Joey asked leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah I got everything she needed, I hope she gets well soon." He smiled.

"I'm going to see her after we eat here, if you want I can bring the stuff from the interview to her," Tristan said looking over at Yami.

Yami nodded as he took a sip of his marble soda. "That would be great."

Mokuba was to busy texting his brother asking him what time will he come and pick him up at Yugi's. He looked at his cell as it started to ring. "That was fast..." Mokuba answered. "Sii-sama hey, so what time will you come pick me up at?"

"Around seven, if I can get off early...have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah we ordered pizza, so we are just waiting." Mokuba said while playing with his straw.

"You been eating a lot of junk food lately, you are going to get very fat...after today no more junk food or take out for the rest of the week, and tomorrow you are to come straight home so you can meet up with your trainer to work off all the junk you ate."

"Oh come-on sii-sama the trainer is an ass and he always spits when he talks, plus how many hours?" He asked as he let out a small sigh.

"Mokuba, don't swear! and five hours a day all week if you like it or not or I'll take away your video games for two weeks until you do your work-out."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Fine..."

"I know very well you just, rolled your eyes at me..."

Mokuba's eyes widen. "I didn't sii-sama I would never do that to you, I know how much it bugs you when someone does that."

"Yeah I bet you didn't I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight." Mokuba hung up his phone as Joey brought the pizza over to them. He smiled brightly as he could smell the pizza that made his mouth water.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Kaiba picked up Mokuba and took him and everyone else went home for the night Yami was in the bath relaxing and lost in thought, he looked down at the bubbles. Then he starts blowing at them out of boredom. Yami has been very happy that he got his body back and was now living in this world full of wonderful things that man have made. He smiled from the thought, he lean back and closed his eyes.<p>

"Hey Yami, you almost done dinner is ready?" Yugi called out from the other side of the door.

Yami looked over at the door. "Yeah I'll be out in a minute." He muttered loud enough for Yugi to hear. He sunk deeper into the warm soapy water to relax more.

Yugi walked back downstairs to the living room, he sat on the couch to wait for Yami to be finished in the bath. Yugi looked down at the ground wondering if Yami would ever feel the same way for him as how he feels for the former spirit. He grown to love Yami so deeply, he thought he would never have anyone that close to him before he met the spirit, yes Yami use to be a sick twisted fuck that loved to hurt people who ever hurt him or anyone close to him and he saw how Yami use to take great pleasure in playing the "Yami Games." But now it seemed that Yami changed somehow into a good guy who wouldn't think twice in hurting anyone like that. Sometimes Yugi wondered whatever happened to that part of Yami and would it ever be seen ever again? He sure hope not, but on the other hand it could be nice to have him then he wouldn't go after Kaiba.

Yami came down the stairs with his hair partly dried, from towel drying it, so his hair was only half way up in his spiky form. "Lets eat." He winked. As he walked past his aibou and into the dinning area as Yugi followed suit.

Yugi sat down on his knees in front of the table that had lots a great food his grandfather made. His grandfather made beef teriyaki, white steamed rice and dumplings. Yugi grabbed a dumpling and took a bite out of it. "Very good grandfather."

Yami was eating his beef teriyaki not saying a word to anyone really. He really liked the Japanese food types they had in this country. He really enjoyed it. "This is very good food jiji-ojiisan,"

Solomon smiled at Yami. He didn't mind that Yami called him grandfather, to him he felt like he truly was a member of the family and he was happy. "Thank you Yami." He said as he took bite out of his rice.

Yugi smiled at them both as he continued eating his meal. He loved that his grandfather and his twin where getting along very well. It was almost like they where like a family. Well they where a family and that made him happy.

Later that night after dinner and tea both Yugi and Yami watched a movie on Netflix while their grandfather went to bed. Yugi cuddled right up to Yami laying his head on his shoulder while watching the movie they both picked. They both picked the movie 'Godzilla' then they where going to watch 'Battle Royale' right after.

Yami looked over at his aibou and smiled then looked back at the screen of the movie. "This movie is very...odd with that dragon attacking the city like that.

Yugi giggled at the comment. "Its a very old movie, and there is a lot of movies of this as well. And I'm not really sure what godzilla is I think hes a dragon." He smirked.

Yami started to eat some popcorn as he kept watching the movie. "I say a dragon, a very poorly looking one." He nods as he crews the buttered popcorn. He looked over and saw that Yugi was starting to fall asleep, He saw how drowsy he was getting.

Once the movie was done Yugi was fast asleep on the couch. Yami placed a blanket over him as he walked upstairs to his bed room. He went into his bedroom and started to strip down naked since he hated to wear underwear. He turned off the lights and got under the covers and laid back as he looked at the millennium puzzle that was still around his neck.

He had to keep wearing it, since his soul wasn't fully restored. And it would never will be, yes all those years ago Yami's soul was sealed away within the puzzle, but there was still one small piece of it that Seto wouldn't seal away, so it moved on into a new body, that was now Yugi. So it wasn't just fate that brought them together it was that Yugi is carrying the small piece of his soul, Yami could never be fully restored as long as Yugi was carrying the soul piece. He could never take it from him as well since it would end up turning him into an empty shell of a body, like how Kaiba was when Pegasus took his away. A body isn't really a body without a soul. Yugi would be like dead or like a zombie if he took it. Yami may love Seto more then anything else in the world and that was his soul mate that's why he is so drawn to Kaiba, but he will always have a place for his aibou in his heart. He would never fully leave him, he would always be by his side until the day he died again. He closed his eyes as he held the puzzle close to him. He looked down and saw that the eye of Ra was starting to glow. "You wish to show me something? Or relive parts of my past?" He asked it as it started to glow brighter and brighter sucking him back into his old world again. The dream world of Egypt he welcomed with opening arms. He smiled as the dream started to form.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter up and ready, it had a lot from 50 shades of grey lol and soon to be a lot more...I feel a bit bad for Yugi he loves Yami so much yet Yami cant love him back the way he wants him too, since his heart belongs to seto kaiba hehe so anyways until next time. Oh and i'm looking for a beta so yeah. Just leaving that out there. So until next time. <strong>


	6. The Sands of Sin

**The Dark Shades of Yami & Kaiba**

**Chapter 6**

**The Sands of Sin**

**This story has:**

**Strong sexual themes **

**Language**

**Violence**

**( Guy on Guy yaoi)**

**(Girl on guy.)**

**Couples of the story:**

**Yami x Yugi, ****Yami x Kaiba, ****Marik x Bakura, ****Bakura x Ryou, Joey x Mai, Te'a x Tristan, Duke x Serenity, Seto x Atem, Atem x Bakura, Atem x Teana, Miho x Ryou, Seto x Bakura, Yugi x OC . **

**I don't own anything from Yugioh or from 50 shades of grey only my OC's**

**This chapter is 95% sexual (Scandalshipping)**

* * *

><p>Seto was in the temple getting things ready for the festival tonight. The festival was to honor the gods and thank them. There was going to be food, dancing, music and lots of sex. He smiled to himself at the thought, he started to write things down on his list for all the things that needed to be done. Seto had to make sure that the tribute was good too. Nothing but the best for the gods.<p>

"Are you ready for tonight Seto?"

Seto turned to the one face he really didn't want to see. "What the hell do you want Isis?" He growled, really not in the mood to deal with her crap.

She smiled as she walked over to him. "I just wanted to see that your getting everything ready for tonight, you know Teana will be there tonight, she's the princess of the next kingdom over...you know her father wishes her to marry the Pharaoh."

Seto narrowed his eyes at the priestess. "What's your point? I know full well that the Pharaoh doesn't wish to marry her." He turned away and looked back down at his list. He knew full well that her father and the old Pharaoh Aknamkanon arranged this marriage since they where kids, that they would grow up get married and have a heir to the throne.

"Even if he doesn't wish to be with her nor love her he still needs an heir to the throne when the time comes, and I know full well you cannot give him an heir since you are a man." She glared at the priest. Isis didn't like the idea of male with male, she was very against the idea and she thinks the gods would frown upon it. Plus deep down she had feelings for Seto and she wanted to be with him and no one else. She even remembered when Seto took a liking to a slave girl named Kisara, she was very happy when she got killed. She knew Seto had deep feelings for her, he says he could never love anyone else besides the Pharaoh, but she knew other wise. The only thing that ever came good out of the slave girl was that her soul turned into the blue-eyes white dragon that gave Seto a very great power he could use in battle.

"Shut up! shut the hell up!" Seto snapped as he pointed the millennium rod at her. "Get the hell out!" He shouted.

"Very well..." Isis bowed her head and left without a word.

Seto let out a small sigh and placed the millennium rod back into his robe sash. He walked back over to the alter and lean over where he left his list. "The pharaoh never do anything with that vile women Teana, nor would he...Damn Isis and her lies!" He banged his fist on the stone alter. "No I need to keep a clear head, I'm the one giving the tribute to the gods..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Yami was out by the Nile lost in thought, he laid back to look up at the bright sky as Ra was shinning brightly today since today was the festival for the gods. He smiled at the thought since he knew that festival held a lot of sex after the party died down and he knew full well he would have a whole night with Seto in his chambers. The thought made his whole body respond with lust. Yami also knew that every year of the festival Ra would come to him in a dream and tell him what the next year would bring, so he hoped it would be some good news and he also hoped that Bakura wouldn't come and crashed the party like he needed him to stop by.<p>

Yami wanted to make one wish and that was that he would be with Seto forever and hopelessly to raise a child with him somehow. He wanted to take Seto as his partner for life he knew he couldn't make him into a queen but he wanted something like that with Seto. Yami remembered when Seto had that thing with that slave girl before she pasted on, and that broke Yami's heart he thought that she fully took his soul mate away from him. There was times when she was still around he wouldn't leave his chambers in fear of seeing those two together doing stuff or worse. He was thankful that he didn't have to play a punishment game with her in order to get her to back off Seto, but the thought if him doing that to the girl would of made Seto turn on him and would hate him for life for it.

He reopened his eyes and sat up, he knew he would have to return soon to his palace for the festival that was in a few hours. He got up and walked over to his horse and climbed on it. Yami looked back at the Nile once more before riding off back to the palace. He needed to get ready for the festival so he needed the slaves to help him get cleaned up and all ready. Once Yami arrived at the palace the slaves helped him off the horse and walked with him to the washroom to get him cleaned up and smelling very good.

Once in the hot bath The slave girls started to wash Yami top to bottom washing his hair and his whole body and adding sweet smelling oils and flowers. He looked over at the one slave girl that smiled up at him as she washed his member, he didn't like anyone touching him there besides Seto but he was going to let this girl clean him only for the festival and he wanted to be very clean for tonight.

After his bath he got dressed into his best clothes for tonight and the cape he wore this time was red, and he didn't wear a top only the white skirt and his sandals. He wore a lot of gold today, his golden chokers, golden bracelets, golden earrings and his crown and last his puzzle. The slaves started to draw markings on his body for tonight of symbols of the gods. Yami looked at himself in the mirror as the slaves kept drawing the symbols on him. One of them drew eyeliner on him to fully dress him to the sexy pharaoh he was. Yami told his slaves to leave him, so he could be alone for a bit. He walked over to his balcony to look over at his kingdom, he could hear the music starting to play down in the outdoor throne room, he smiled as he let himself drown in the sweet music being played. He looked to the sky and saw that the sun was setting, he knew the festival will start at any moment. Yami took in a deep breath as he left his bedroom chambers and walked down the dim halls of his palace, he turned to one of his guards.

"Take me to my treasure room, I must get my gift." Yami said without even looking the guard in the eye.

"My pharaoh let me take you."

Yami turned to face his childhood friend. "Mahado? Shouldn't you be at the throne room with Seto getting things ready?"

Mahado smiled. "Yeah I'm on my way, I was busy with Mama, but I saw you so yeah..." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well fine you may accompany me to the treasure room, I must get my gift, I hope you got yours since this festival is about giving a gift to the one you wish to be intimate with tonight." Yami said as they walked down the dim halls and down the dark steps to the volt.

Mahado blushed and nodded. "Yes I did, I got Mama something for tonight I will be giving her my pharaoh."

Yami smirked as he unlocked the volt. "Good." He walked inside the treasure room that was filled with gold as far as the eye can see and every jewel that was ever made. He walked down the steps and walked into the room looking for the right gift. He looked all over until he came across the area where the necklaces where. He went over to the row and grabbed a amulet that was made out of very bright sapphire with a golden cross on the front of it and it was hanging off a golden chain. Yami smiled and picked it up and then walked over to where Mahado was waiting.

"Did you find what you where looking for?" He asked as he uncrossed his arms.

Yami nodded and left the treasure room and back up the dim steps. Yami placed the amulet in a small box he was carrying. Soon him and Mahado entered the outdoor throne room. Yami walked over to his throne as he walked past the crowd of people dancing and having a good time. He walked up the stone steps and sat down on his throne. He could hear someone singing in the back. His eyes wondered until he saw his seven priest over by the alter offering their tribute to the gods. Yami liked what Seto was dressed in for tonight and everyone was also wearing mask of the gods. Yami wore Ra's mask as Seto wore Anubis mask. Yami loved how Seto wasn't wearing a shirt as well only a dark blue skirt with golden trimming. He also wore golden bracelets, golden chokers, golden earrings, a golden upper arm bracelet and his arms where painted in symbols as well of prayers.

* * *

><p>Seto looked over at his pharaoh and smirked, he loved how he looked he looked like a god himself. And Seto knew the pharaoh was all his no one else could nor will ever have him, he couldn't wait to give him his gift soon. Seto bit his lower lip and closed his eyes at the thought of what he was going to do to him later on tonight.<p>

"Seto, hey look over there its princess Teana." Mahado said nodding his head to where the princess was standing.

Seto's eyes followed until he saw the princess talking to Isis while both drinking some wine and getting some grapes. He saw that Teana was holding a small box in her hands, he knew that was her gift to his pharaoh. He couldn't let her give him that gift that meant they would be together tonight or that's what it stood for. He even hated that she was wearing the goddess Hathor mask as Isis was wearing Bastet. Seto moved his way through the crowed of people over to the throne where his pharaoh was sitting. "My pharaoh...I want to give you my gift." He bowed his head.

Yami arose from his throne and walked over to Seto and bent down to his level. "Me too." He gave Seto a small box and smiled.

Seto took the box and slowly opened it to find a sapphire stone with a golden cross on the front of it held by a golden chain. "My pharaoh..." His eyes lit up as Yami placed the necklace over his head. He looked down at the amulet that was hanging around his neck and blushed. "Oh here..." He passed Yami a piece of silk cloth that was folded.

Yami took it and slowly unfolded the cloth to find a small golden ring with a ruby right in the center of it, that was shaped of the eye of Ra. Yami placed it on his finger and looked right at Seto and leaned in to kiss him.

"My pharaoh...?"

Yami stopped and looked up to see both Isis and Teana standing before him. He pulled away from Seto and stood up looking at the two girls same did Seto. He glared at the two girls for trouping them. Seto stood by Yami more closely since he didn't like that Teana was holding a gift box.

"I have a gift for you my pharaoh..." Teana smiled as she passed him a small golden box.

Yami took it and opened it, to find a sliver bracelet that was covered in rubies. "Thank you, princess Teana, but I got a gift already..."

Teana frowned at hearing those words. "Oh...well keep it anyways my pharaoh as a sign of my friendship then..." She looked at him sadly then she turned away with Isis and disappeared into the crowed of people.

Seto narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what Isis's game was and he didn't like it, not one bit. "My pharaoh want to retire to your bedroom chambers?" He asked as he grabbed Yami's hand and held onto it tightly.

"Not just yet, lets get something to eat first and dance for a bit. I just got here and it would be rude of us to leave right now the party isn't close to the lustful part yet, don't worry my dear Seto you will have me soon enough."

Seto went down the stone steps with Yami and walked over to the table that was full of food and wine and even some beer as well. Seto grabbed a glass of wine and took a piece of bread and started eating it as he watched Yami eat some grapes. He looked over at Seto and winked as he went back to eating and drinking. Seto took a long swing of his wine and finished his bread then he went and grabbed himself another glass of wine. He looked over and saw that Mana grabbed Yami and dragged him to the dance floor and started dancing with him. Seto smiled at his childhood friends, he knew that Mana didn't like Yami in a lover type of way they where only best friends plus she was married to Mahado so he had no fear. Seto's eyes went over to Teana who was watching Yami dancing with Mana, and she didn't seem to like that very much then his eyes flickered over Isis who was talking to the other priest about something. He shook his head then went back to Yami and Mana again. Mana was wearing the goddess Tefnut mask as Mahado was wearing Horus mask.

"Hey Seto!" Mana ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "Come dance with me." She said as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

Seto scanned the room for Yami and his eyes landed on him dancing with Teana. His eyes burned with hatred and anger. But he had to keep his cool in front of Mana, since he knew she would worry and he didn't want to ruin things by getting all jealous. Seto had to keep in mind that Yami was going to take him tonight and no one else was going to touch him in anyway like that besides soon was going to be the time for him and Yami to retire to the bedroom chambers to have lots of fun. Once he was done dancing he walked back over to the table to get some more food.

Seto filled his plate with fresh fruit, bread and meat and other glass of wine. He lean over by the wall to enjoy his food and himself trying to get his mind off of the princess dancing with the pharaoh. Seto took a bite out of the piece of beef he had on his plate. He licked his fingers from the grease that the beef left on him, he then took a bite out of the plumb that was so full of juices. He looked over at Yami that was walking over to him. He smiled as he took another bite out of his plumb with some of the juices leaking down from his lips to his chin.

Yami pulled Seto close to him and licked the plumb juice that was on his chin and all the way up to his lips. "Mm, nice and sweet...ready to go?" He asked as he took Seto's plate and gave it to one of the slaves. He took Seto's hand and lead him out of the outdoor throne room as the party was starting to die down. They ran up the stone steps and through the dim lit hallways all the way up to pharaoh's chambers.

Seto was pulled into the room and once the door was shut and locked the pharaoh was all over him. Seto pulled Yami close to him while kissing him in a fiery passion. He ran his tongue along Yami's lips demanding entrance. But gave the dominance to his pharaoh as Yami pulled off Seto's mask and threw it to the stone floor as he took his off as well. "Mm your so sexy with that body paint on you my pharaoh." Seto said as he lead Yami to the bed, but still kissing his lips.

Yami slowly started to take off Seto's skirt and ran his hands along his hips. "So do you." He purred as he bit on Seto's lower lip and pushing him down on his bed. Yami climbed on top of him and lean down to kiss his neck and running his tongue along the curves of his neck and down to his collarbone. Yami soon ripped off his cape and slowly starts to take off his skirt as well.

Seto ran his hands along his pharaoh's painted up body getting some of the markings on his hands, but he didn't care this is what he had been waiting for all day. He went over and grabbed a small vile of oil to get things ready for what was to come. He looked up to see Yami's pimples fully dilated when he saw the vile of oil. Seto smirked since he knew that Yami was getting very excited. He could feel his pharaoh's member harden right away. He took in a deep breath as Yami came down and started to kiss him again. Soon Seto flipped Yami over onto his back and now Seto was on top of him kissing his neck and letting his hands wonder along the curves of his body. He wanted to kiss his chest and stomach, but couldn't due to the markings on him and he didn't want to get the markings on his face or lips.

"Can't take your eyes off me, I'm everything you wanna see..." Yami said Seto as he run his hands along his painted stomach.

Seto knew he couldn't take his eyes off of his pharaoh's tanned body, he wanted to touch and pleasure him in so many ways. He wanted to hear his pharaoh scream for more and beg to the gods for Seto to never stop. "What do you want my pharaoh?" He asked wanting to make sure he got whatever he wanted.

"I want to get messy with you, my precious priest Seto..." He breathed out with pure lust in his voice.

Seto nodded as he grabbed the small vile of oil and coded his finger with it and then lean over to Yami and lower his finger to his entrance and then slowly pushed past the ring of muscle. He worked his finger slowly before added a second one.

"Mm! Yes Seto...You know what makes me tick!" Yami moaned out as he sucked on his finger slowly.

Seto's eyes widen as he added a third into him and started to work him slowly getting him ready for him to fully enter him. "Yes my pharaoh." Once Seto thought Yami was good and ready and poured more oil onto himself and rubbed it in making sure his member was fully covered. He slowly grabbed a hold his member and position himself. "Ready?"

Yami nodded as his eyes where lace with lust and desire. And his pimples where still fully dilated. Seto slowly pushed himself into his pharaoh, he saw that Yami gasped out. He didn't stop he kept going until he was fully inside of Yami. He looked down at his pharaoh to make sure he was okay, but he saw Yami giving him the okay sign to move. So Seto did just that, first at a slow paste then started to pick up the speed.

"Mm! ye..yeah Seto...ah! ah! don't stop ah!" Yami moaned out as Seto gripped his hips moving so much faster and harder into him. He felt Seto hit the right spot and he was moaning like crazy not caring if anyone could hear him. "Mm yes right there!"

Seto looked down at his pharaoh and loved what he could do to his pharaoh and that he could make him scream like this, it made him grew even harder as he slammed into Yami's body again. He could feel the sweat running down his face dripping down on Yami's painted up body. Seto soon moved his hand to grip Yami's cock and started to stroke it matching each thrust he was doing. "My pharaoh do you like what I'm doing to you?"

Yami nodded unable to speak, he let out more moans. "Call me by my name Seto...!" He breathed out as he tried to hold out longer so he could enjoy his priest more. He didn't want it to end yet, but he knew his body wouldn't last much longer.

"I...can't my pharaoh it isn't right..." He looks down at Yami with his eyes filled with lust and love.

"Seto, please! ah! ah!" He moans out again.

"Oh Atem!" He moans out as his strokes him harder and faster keeping up with his thrust. "Please cum for my spill your seeds."

Yami screams out as he cummed onto Seto's hand. "AH YES!" He looked down at the mess he just made on his stomach and his lovers hand.

Seto kept thrusting for a couple more minutes, then he hit his climax. "Mm!" He leans down and kissed Yami's lips. "Your always worth this..." He whispered as he pulled out of Yami making him make a groan with displeasure. He looked down and saw that his seed where leaking out of his pharaoh's entrance. He laid down next to Yami on the bed. "I'm not done with you yet."

Yami's eyes widen as he lean kissed Seto on the lips. "More?" He asked with a shock. He didn't think he could handle more of it.

Seto sat up as he pulled Yami to him and started kissing his neck while running his hands along his body smudging his body paint. He leaned down and licked Yami's now soften cock and started to suck on it. He licked up Yami's seeds that was all over his cock and stomach.

Yami's body twitch from being overly sensitive. "Seto I can't...its too much!" He said can't take anymore.

Seto stopped and looked down at his lover. "Okay we will stop for now..." He leans over and kisses Yami's forehead.

Yami cuddled up with Seto laying his head on his chest. "I love you, Seto...and this was amazing the best sex ever like always." He muttered as he kissed Seto's neck.

Seto sat up, "Bath time." He got up from the bed and picked Yami up in his arms and carried him to the pharaoh's privet washroom. He was glad to see that the tub was still full of water. He placed Yami into the water and used his powers to heat up the water again as he climbed in. Seto pulled Yami closer to him and started to wash him down.

Yami leaned his head back as Seto washed his back them moved his hands to his chest, washing off the body paint. Soon Seto's hands where going lower and lower to his half harden member. He blushed from the touch feeling the lust coming back to him. "Oh Seto..." He moaned out as Seto started stroking him again making his member hard and ready.

Seto kissed his neck and started to stroke Yami more and more. "Mm your ready for me again my pharaoh..." He stops washing Yami and pulls him onto his lap.

Yami turned around, and grabbed Seto's member and moved it to his entrance and then slowly lowered himself down onto Seto's member until he was fully inside of him. He let out a small moan as he started to move himself up and down slowly. "Mm its better a second time Seto!" He wrapped his arms around Seto's neck as he kept moving up and down and starting to pick up the speed.

Seto held onto Yami's hips and gripped tight on him. "Oh my gods! your so tight and I love that my seeds are still inside of you." He moves Yami on him faster and faster. He kissed Yami's lips as they moaned into each others mouth. "Oh I wont last much longer!" As Yami kept moving up and down faster and harder. Seto grabbed Yami's cock and started to stroke him meeting with each thrust that Yami was doing.

Yami moans out loudly again, since he was pretty noisy at sex, but he didn't care he loved the feeling that was coming soon. "Mm Seto I'm going to cum again soon!"

Seto pulls Yami and kisses hi lips roughly as he moved his hips upwards into Yami. After a couple more thrust they both hit their climax at the same time. Seto filling Yami up with more of his seeds. "Oh yes my pharaoh, I love your tight little ass!"

Yami breathed out as his body went limp onto Seto's laying his head on his shoulder. His body had reach its limit and he couldn't move anymore, he was over tired. "That was..."

Seto stood up and picked Yami up in his arms and claimed out of the bathtub and carried Yami to the bedchamber and laid him on the over size bed. Seto laid down right next to Yami and pulled him close to him so he could cuddle with him. He stroked Yami's hair until he fell asleep. "Good night my pharaoh...I love you." He said as sleep started to claim him.

* * *

><p>Yami awoke from his very fun dream. "Wow...that was sexy!" He blushed as he laid back down on his bed and looked over at the digital clock that read '4:35am.' He rolled back over to face the wall. He wondered if Kaiba ever had these types of dreams of their past lives. He really missed it.<p>

The next morning Yami opened his eyes and went to sit up, but smacked his face on his lamp that hanged over his bed so he could read late at night. He laid back hold holding his face. "Ouch!" Then he could hear Yugi call for him then he sat up again and smacked his face yet again.

Yugi entered Yami's bedroom and looked over at his twin. "Hey time for school."

Yami sat up again and yet again smacked his face again. "Ouch! what the fuck!" He shouted. As Yugi walked over and moved his lamp out of the way to make sure Yami wouldn't smack his face again.

"Are you okay...oh you have a cut on your forehead." He took Yami's hand and pulled him out of the bed and took him to the washroom and got him a band-aid to place on his forehead. "There much better then he kissed Yami's cheek." He pulled away as he left the washroom. "Get dressed we don't want to be late."

Yami looked at himself at the mirror and saw the band-aid on his forehead. "Hm." He left the washroom and went down to his bedroom to get dressed. Once he was dressed into his school uniform he ran downstairs and into the kitchen, to grab himself something to eat. He popped himself a slice of toast into the toaster.

"Had a good dream?" Yugi asked as he buttered his toast. "You seem very cheerful this morning..." He smiled as he grabbed his book bag.

Yami started to butter his toast as well. Then grabbed his book bag as well. "I guess so, well lets get going." He smiled as he shoved the piece of toast into his mouth as they left the house.

Yugi frowned, as he followed Yami out the door. He saw half of Yami's dream last night, he went into his soul chambers to talk to him and maybe do something hot and sexy then he ended up in his dream and saw Yami having a great time with past Kaiba in the bedroom...they went to the washroom, but he couldn't bother to follow them there he knew what they doing in there and he couldn't bear to watch anymore. He loved Yami so much and to walk in on him in such a sexual dream like that was very heart breaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe I hoped you liked this chapter I tried to make it good a very sexual as best as I could :p wonder what Yugi will do in the next chapter and did kaiba have the same dream as Yami lol well until next time. <strong>


	7. Awaking of Yamikage

**The Dark Shades of Yami & Kaiba**

**Chapter 7**

**Awaking of Yamikage **

**This story has:**

**Strong sexual themes **

**Language**

**Violence**

**( Guy on Guy yaoi)**

**(Girl on guy.)**

**Couples of the story:**

**Yami x Yugi, ****Yami x Kaiba, ****Marik x Bakura, ****Bakura x Ryou, Joey x Mai, Te'a x Tristan, Duke x Serenity, Seto x Atem, Atem x Bakura, Atem x Teana, Miho x Ryou, Seto x Bakura, Yugi x OC, Mokuba x Rebecca. **

**I don't own anything from Yugioh or from 50 shades of grey only my OC's**

**This chapter is 25% sexual (Prideshipping.)**

* * *

><p>Yami sat in homeroom going over his notes to make sure his homework was all done. He grabbed his text books and binder, he looked from the corner of his eye as Kaiba was at his desk reading his book. He bit his lower lip as he remembered his dream from last night. He could feel Kaiba's eye watching him from the back of his head. Yami let out a small sigh then he walked over to the back of the class over to Kaiba. "So um..."<p>

Kaiba looked up from his book and then placed it down. "So if your wondering the interview went well, and I think your friend Te'a has everything she needs." He crossed his hands under his chin. "So is there anything you need?"

Yami bit his lower lip, as he was about to say something, but was cut off by the Yugi-tachi entered the classroom. He waved his hand and walked back to his desk.

"Hey Yami!" joey smiled as he walked over to his best friend. "So what are you doing after school today?"

Yami looked at his friend and sighed. "I have to work in the game-shop today, because Jiji-ojiisan is busy with his friend Arthur and Yugi is going to spend time with Rebecca while shes in town, so yeah I need to mind the shop."

Joey took a seat next to Yami's desk. "Oh, well maybe I'll stop by later today then, I'll bring food." He smirks and starts to unpack his book bag. As the rest of the group walked over to their seats. Yugi sat in front of Yami, Te'a sat in front of Joey, Tristan sat behind Joey and Duke sat behind Yami.

Yami nodded to his friend as the teacher came into the class, he took out his pencil to start the lesson. He looked over his shoulder to see Kaiba watching him from time to time. Yami bit his lower lip as he went back to his work, he could feel Kaiba's gaze still burning into the back of his head.

* * *

><p>After school Kaiba walked over to his limo as Isono waited for him to open the door. He stopped in front of the car door and looked over at the Yugi-tachi walking down the parking lot leaving the school grounds. He smirked as he got into the car and Isono shut the door for him and started the car. He was going to visit Yami a bit later today, he only needed to stop by Kaiba corp for a little bit so this would be a great time to get alone time with him. He just hoped the annoying mutt Joey wouldn't bother them until very later on.<p>

Kaiba walked into his office and went onto his laptop to check his emails and review some documents that needed his reviewing. He looked at the time to make sure he had a lot of time to go and bug Yami a bit later.

"Um Kaiba sir, is there anything I can get you?" Nina asks as she peeks her head through the crack of the door. "Coffee? Tea? Anything to eat?"

Kaiba looked up from his laptop. "Only coffee and that will be all." He muttered annoyed since he wanted to finish with his work fast.

"Yes...right away sir...sorry for bugging you Kaiba sir." She slowly closed the door and went to get his coffee.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Why is she always apologizing?" He mutters to himself as he kept typing not once stopping. He cellphone started to ring, he let out an annoyed sigh as he answered. "What?"

"Nii-sama? Hey I was wondering what time you will be home at?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll be leaving early today, but no junk food like I said you need to train with your trainer for the rest of the week." Kaiba went back to his typing as he used his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but hes weird...and he smells funny." He sighs from the other line. "I'll get the housekeeper to make dinner for us tonight."

"He smells funny because hes a trainer he works out he is going to smell funny from being all sweaty and stuff. But he's one of the best trainers there is and I pay him well to keep us in shape and healthy." He read over his reviews. "And the housekeeper making dinner will be nice so yes have her do that, I'll see you later tonight Mokuba."

"Okay nii-sama see you later tonight."

Kaiba place his phone into his pocket as he went back to work. Nina came into Kaiba's office with a cup of coffee. "Here's your coffee sir." She places it on his desk and bows her head. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No that will be all..." He picks up the hot cup of coffee and takes a small sip.

Nina nods her head and leaves the office once again. Leaving her boss to his work. Kaiba took another sip of his coffee and kept typing not once stopping, he was half way done his work so he could go to the game-shop to met up with Yami. He smirked at the thought, he remembered waking up this morning from having a very hot and sexual dream, he hated having dreams when he was the priest since he wouldn't believe that he was once him, noway he would believe that he was that weak and do everything that Yami would ask of him. The only thing that came good out of that dream was the sight of Yami under him, moaning and coming undone like that. The memory made his dick twitch with interest and wanting to do it for real this time, and not in some dream. He took another long sip of his coffee until he drank it all. He smirked as he finished his emails and reviews.

Kaiba turned off his laptop and placed his stuff back in his briefcase and then picked it up and turned off the lights in his office. He left his office and locked the door behind him.

"Good night sir Kaiba..." Nina bowed her head as her boss walked past her and into the elevator.

Kaiba looked at his watch and saw it was only '5:15pm' so he had lots of time. He smirked as he walked outside the building and went over to his limo and got in. "To the game-shop!" He said to Isono through the small mic on the side of the tinted window. Kaiba lean back in his seat and crossed his arms and legs, He took out his cellphone to see if he had any messages and he saw he had two missed calls, but he would call them back later tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Yami was at the game-shop looking through some magazine out of boredom, He took a bit out of his sandwich and kept reading through it. "What type of book is this?" He muttered to himself as he flipped through the pages. He heard the door open, but didn't bother to look up from his magazine he was reading. "Welcome to the game-shop, we have duel monster cards, video games, bored games and yes even magic cards. Look around and call me if you need anything." He said dryly.<p>

"Nice way to treat a customer Yami."

Yami looked up and his eyes widen when he saw Kaiba standing right in front of him with both his arms crossed. "Kaiba? What the hell are you doing here?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and smirked. "I wanted to buy something is that bad?"

"You buy something here? Don't you get your crap for free or something or go to some high priced placed?" He put his half eaten sandwich down and brushed off the crumbs from his pants and the glass case.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Yami. "Is that what you think of me? That I get everything I want for free or only go to rich people shops?"

Yami shrugs his shoulders. "You tell me?"

Kaiba shook his head. "So can I buy something or are you going to insult me all day?"

Yami sighed and went around the glass case where the cards where locked up. "What do you wish to buy?" He waved his hand to show Kaiba everything in the small game-shop.

"I'll buy some duel monster cards thank you very much." Kaiba said as he saw the ban-aid on Yami's forehead. "What happened there?" He pulled Yami to him and brushed Yami's blonde bangs from his forehead to saw the ban-aid.

"It's nothing I just hit my head in the morning that's all..." He said as he freed himself from Kaiba's grip. _'Three fucking times I hit my face on that stupid lamp! But noway in hell I'm going to tell Kaiba that...' _

Kaiba looked at Yami with a hint of worry. "I see, so anyways the cards?"

Yami rolled his eyes and went over to the glass case where the duel monsters cards where. "Pick a package and then I'll ring you up."

Kaiba grabbed two packages and went over to the register. "Will you join me for some coffee?"

Yami ringed Kaiba up as he looked into Kaiba's dark blue eyes. "Sure...my break is now anyways." He smiled as he went around the glass case again and walked with Kaiba out of the shop and locked the door. "So where do you wish to go?"

"There is a cafe down the street, so I thought we could get a coffee there." He smiled as he walked down the street with Yami.

Yami walked with Kaiba down the street to the cafe not really saying a word to him. He let out a small sigh as they crossed the street and entered the cafe and took a seat near the back.

A young blonde haired waitress came over to the two teen boys and took out her note book. "What can I get you two?"

Kaiba didn't even look at the girl as he ordered. "A bran muffin with a coffee, black..." He said.

Yami looked up at the girl and smiled. "Green tea, that's all."

The young girl nodded and leave the two teens alone. Kaiba crossed his fingers under his chain as he spoke up. "So you really have your own body huh? So how was it done?"

Yami looked at Kaiba locking eyes with him. "Ishizu and Marik did it, but I'm not fully whole...as I would like to be..." He looked down at the table. "I have to keep the puzzle always near me due to that...part of my soul was never sealed away within the puzzle..."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You know I don't believe in that old magical ancient egypt crap right, but in lighten me how didn't a part of your soul didn't get sealed away?"

Yami let out a small sigh. "Priest Seto thought he could bring my body back with just a small piece of my soul...but it didn't work soon the small part of my soul moved on to the other side and got reincarnated into Yugi...so as long hes alive I'll never become whole...and I rather died then kill him to keep me whole."

"Stupid priest, does he ever think before he acts? Unless being he was." Kaiba said as the young waitress came over to them with their order then leave them alone without another word.

Yami sighed as he brought his tea cup close to him and looked down into the green liquid. "Seto wasn't that stupid he was just heartbroken...when your like that you do stupid things..."

"Still very stupid, to let himself get like that over you..." Kaiba smirked as he took the skirt off his muffin and picked a piece of it and placed it into his mouth. "So Yugi has the small piece of your soul huh? Is there anyway to get it back without killing the brat?"

Yami narrowed his eyes at Kaiba. _'You son of a bitch I should play a punishment game with you like before! how I think your my soul mate is beyond me...you may have Seto's soul but your really not him!' _"He's not a brat, and no I cannot and I wouldn't living like this doesn't bother me its better then being trapped in the puzzle alone sharing Yugi's body."

Kaiba could tell he upset Yami in someway, he could see it in his eyes. "I see..." He took a sip of his black coffee. "I would like to do this again...when your not busy." He smirked at Yami.

Yami's cheeks started to burn red as he took a long sip of his tea. "Sure I would love too..." He smiled trying to hide his blush. "When?"

Kaiba kept picking at his muffin as he looked at his rival. "This weekend? Maybe?"

Yami shook his head. "I can't Te'a is taking all to this club, its mostly for me," He shrugs. "Can't remember the name of it, but she got me a fake ID for it."

Kaiba's eye narrowed. "Oh really? I guess Gardner isn't always the goody goody I thought she was. Since she's taking you all to a club where I bet will be alcohol."

Yami shrugged. "I use to drink alcohol at parties when I was alive before, like beer and wine so doing it now wont bug me." He finished his tea.

Kaiba let out a small sign. "I guess so..."He finished his muffin and went to drink the rest of his coffee. "Hm its getting late, its close to dinner. I bet Yugi and your jiji-ojiisan will want dinner with you."

Yami stands up and looks at Kaiba. "Yeah, they would."

"Do you have a cellphone?" Kaiba asks as he got up and paid for the drinks. "You should have one."

Yami shrugs as he left the cafe with Kaiba. "I don't care for them, really but I guess it would be good to have one to keep up with the times and everything..." He bites his lower lip.

Kaiba grabs Yami's wrist and pulls him to him. "Don't bite you lip, you have no idea what that does to me..." He mutters into Yami's ear giving him s small nip for good measure.

Yami gasp out and shivers at Kaiba's touch. "I...I didn't know...it did anything to you." He closes his eyes as Kaiba pulled him into an ally-way.

Kaiba pushed Yami against the brick wall. And he presses his lips to Yami's, soon Kaiba tried to push his tongue into his, but Yami pushed Kaiba off of him. "What the hell is your deal!?" Yami breathed out as he saw that he bit Kaiba on the lip making him bleed. He didn't mean to do that, but he was still mad at him from earlier.

Kaiba licked the blood off his lip and grabs Yami's hand and entwined his fingers with his. Then with his free hand Kaiba slid it into Yami's leather pants grabbing his one ass cheek giving it a good squeeze. Then Kaiba moved one of his fingers into Yami's entrance. Slowly moving it in and out.

"Ah! Kaiba, don't not here!" Yami moaned out as he gripped Kaiba's trench coat. Yami nuzzled into Kaiba's chest as he kept moving his finger inside of him. "Kaiba, st..stop we can't here someone will see us ah!"

"Then you better not moan so much." Kaiba said as he pushed in another finger into Yami. "And I don't care that we are in a back ally. Maybe you shouldn't be entering my dreams then." He smirks as he kept moving his fingers in Yami. He loved seeing his rival come undone in front of him like this, he wanted to do so much more to him, but it had to wait for another time. Kaiba kissed Yami again giving his lip a little nip.

When Kaiba pulled away from the kiss he saw Yami coming undone from him just fingering him. Kaiba smirked as he added another finger into into him and started to move a bit more roughly. Yami pulled Kaiba closer as he rested his head on his shoulder trying to hold in his moans. "This feels so good and sore at the same time...Kaiba I...Oh there!" Yami moved his hips with Kaiba's fingers trying to get more feeling.

Kaiba smirked when he saw that he touched the right spot inside of Yami. He moved his fingers there again and brushed across it making Yami moan out again. _'Mine...' _

Yami hit his climax and pulled away from Kaiba and fell to his knees. "That was..." He pant out trying to catch his breath.

Kaiba sucked his fingers clean then he bent down to Yami's level. "Did you enjoy that?" He smirked as he helped Yami up to his feet.

Yami didn't answer but he took Kaiba's hand. "Yes..." He said as he followed Kaiba out of the ally-way and started to walk down the street back to the game-shop.

Once they where in front of the game-shop Kaiba pulled Yami close to him and stroked his cheek. "I wish to see you again very soon, other then our dreams. I would love to do more to you." He ran his thumb down to his lower lip and then gave Yami a kiss. Yami slowly closed his eyes and kissed Kaiba back.

"I'll see about getting you a cellphone." He whispered into Yami's ear then kissed him once again then pulling away. "See you in homeroom." He said as he walked away down the street leaving Yami wanting more.

* * *

><p>As Yami entered the game-shop he saw Yugi at the register looking up at him. "Where did you go?" He asked knowing full well he was with Kaiba since he just saw them kissing each other outside the door. He looked away with his heart aching.<p>

"Oh Kaiba took me to a cafe to get some tea and coffee, he likes black coffee. It looks gross." He smiled as he walked over to his aibou and stood next to him. How was your day with Rebecca?"

"It was fine. She has grown more since you last saw her and she has become a better duelist then before." Yugi said not looking at Yami. "I um have to go..." Yugi went inside the house with tears running down his face. He didn't want Yami to see him. He ran up to his bedroom and laid down on his bed and turned on his IPod playing a song that was in English.

All this time I thought you knew  
>I thought you were aware<br>Of how much I would do for you  
>Of just how much I cared<br>All this time you sat here thinking that I wouldn't give  
>Every bit of life of mine<br>Just so that you could live  
>And now all that I feel from you is bitterness and cold<br>I'm hearing what you say  
>But not believing what I'm told<p>

Please hold me like you did before  
>We don't know what we're fighting for<br>I need you  
>Won't you stay with me?<br>Cause I don't wanna be  
>Your enemy<p>

You built so many walls around me that you couldn't see  
>That without you<br>There is no us  
>There is not even me<br>I'm standing here before you  
>With no armor<br>Lying bare  
>Lying stranded and defenseless<br>You could help me if you care  
>You built so many walls around me that I wouldn't dare try to climb them<br>But I'm standing with a white flag in the air

Please hold me like you did before  
>We don't know what we're fighting for<br>I need you  
>Won't you stay with me?<br>Cause I don't wanna be  
>Your enemy<br>Don't let me be your  
>Enemy<p>

Yugi kept singing to the song that was in English even thought his english wasn't the best.

Don't let me be your enemy

Don't let me be your enemy  
>Don't let me be your enemy<br>Don't let me be your enemy  
>Don't let me be your enemy<br>Don't let me be your enemy  
>Don't let me be your enemy<br>Don't let me be your enemy

Please hold me like you did before  
>We don't know what we're fighting for<br>I need you  
>Won't you stay with me?<br>Cause I don't wanna be  
>Your enemy<br>Don't let me be your  
>Enemy<p>

Please hold me like you did before  
>We don't know what we're fighting for<br>I need you  
>Won't you stay with me?<br>Cause I don't wanna be  
>Your enemy<br>Don't let me be your  
>Enemy<p>

I don't wanna be your enemy

Yugi sang to his song on his Ipod. He hated that Yami was falling in love with Kaiba, he had nothing against him or anything, he'd always hoped for Kaiba to become his friend over the years they dueled and been rivals, but not like this. Not that if he was going to lose Yami to him, he loved Yami, always have ever since he got Yami to stop doing that punishment games. When he saw the good in Yami that's when he fell hard for him and wanted to be with him, even at the time they where sharing bodies. It still didn't matter he was close to him and never been as close to anyone else and never will be. Yugi let his tears fall again as he started to sing a song for Yami in how he felt.

I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
>Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times<br>I'm just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am  
>I remember where it all began so clearly<p>

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
>And you create in me something I would've never seen<p>

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
>So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me<p>

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound  
>A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me<br>And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
>You're the only one who knows who I really am.<p>

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.  
>We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far.<p>

And we're all see through, just like glass  
>And we can shatter just as fast<br>That light's been burned out for a while,  
>I still see it every time I pass<br>It was lost in the corners of my mind,  
>Behind a box of reasons why<br>I never doubted it was there,  
>It just took a little time to find and even when...<p>

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
>And you create in me something I would've never seen<p>

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
>So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you in me<p>

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound  
>A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me<br>And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
>You're the only one who knows who I really am<p>

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
>We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far<br>We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
>We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far<p>

I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
>Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times.<p>

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
>So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me.<p>

Yugi finished the song and sat up in his bed and let out a small sigh. "Stupid fucking songs...they help yet they are so annoying." He turned off his Ipod and placed it on his nightstand and got up from his bed and walked over to the window and looked outside and saw that the sun was setting. The sky was now an orange/ pink. He looked up and saw the moon, he closed his eyes wondering if Yami was looking at the moon just like he was wondering if he was thinking of him then Kaiba.

Yugi could hear his jiji-ojiisan calling him down for dinner. He walked over to his mirror and tried his best to clean up to make sure it didn't look like he was crying. Once he was all done he left his room and went off to the dinning room.

* * *

><p>Once Kaiba made it home he was sitting on the couch watching his little brother play ps4 this time, playing some game call of duty. Mokuba asked his older brother to play with him, but Kaiba told him he would just watch since he was tired and not really in the mood to play games. He lean back onto the leather couch and took a sip of his water from his bottle.<p>

Mokuba took a sip of his club soda then turned to face his older brother. "Are you sure you don't wanna play nii-sama?"

"I'm sure." He nods as he looks at his cellphone to make sure he doesn't have any new messages. "I enjoy watching you play games, plus its my time to relax."

"Hey nii-sama you want to watch a movie?" Mokuba asked as he turned off his video game. He stood up and walked over to the leather couch and sat down next to his older brother.

"No horror movies, I don't need you up all night having nightmares again." Kaiba looks at his younger brother as he changed it to Netflix and put something funny on.

Mokuba got up and walked to the kitchen to make them a large bowl of popcorn. Kaiba used to his cellphone to make an order for Yami into getting him a cellphone one of the best ever made and same with a laptop state of the art, the best laptop ever made. He didn't care how much it would be, he had lots of money and he would do as he wished with it.

As Mokuba came back into the room with a bowl of popcorn he sat down next to his brother to watch the movie Kaiba picked out for them.

* * *

><p>Later that night after both Yami and Yugi went to bed they where both inside the puzzle again. Yugi was in his soul chamber walking back and forth wondering if he should talk to Yami about what he saw outside the game-shop. He took in a deep breath and stormed out of his chamber and banged on Yami's chamber. "Yami I need to talk to you right now!" He shouted.<p>

Yami opened the door and stood in the dark hallway that the only light came from Yugi's chamber. "Yes? What is it aibou?"

"I need to talk to you about what you did with Kaiba today, about you two kissing!" He said with both of his arms crossed. "Are you two a thing or something or did you both just kiss for the hell of it?"

Yami frowned at Yugi and let out a small sigh. "Aibou, you know my feelings for him...they have always been deep ever since my time in the past. I just cant get over what me and him once had. It's not easy and I love him and more likely I'll never stop loving him...Please understand aibou, I love you so deeply as well." He looks down in shame. "I'm confused right now, I don't know what to do, and I never wanted to hurt you not ever."

Yugi started to cry. "I've always loved you Yami, I shared my body with you for all these years, and I helped you get you your own body and gave you a place to stay and got you into my school..."

Yami pulls Yugi to him. "I know and I'm so grateful to you for everything you have done for me. But aibou I love him and I'll never stop." He embraces Yugi tightly. "I'll never leave your side never ever. I love you so much and I can't bear that this is hurting you like this." He kisses his forehead.

"Stop it! you can't just make this all better with a hug or a kiss!" Yugi shouts again.

"Will you two shut the hell up!"

Both Yami and Yugi turn their heads to the dark hallway. "Who's there?" Yami called out as he walked down the dark hall until he comes across a door. Yugi stood close to Yami holding onto his hand to stay close. Yami slowly opened the door and walked inside with Yugi.

They both looked at the king size bed with red sheets. "Who's there?" Yami said again.

A guy sat up looking just like Yami, but his hair was only two colors. Black and sliver and when he opened his eyes his eyes where pure red with a cat like pupils. "You two woke me up."

Yami was in shock to see this being same with Yugi. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Yamikage but please call me Ace I like that name so much more." He stood up and got out of the bed naked.

"Where did you come from?" Yugi asked as he looked down at Yamikage's manhood.

"I'm the dark part of Yami there, the part he closed off and sealed me away deep withing the puzzle! Ever since then I been in a deep sleep, until now." He crossed his arms. "Remember when we use to play the Yami-games with people who messed with us?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "I don't play those games anymore I just duel people and sometimes mind crush, but that's it." He walked over to his naked dark half.

Ace frowned as he made a sad face. "Too bad, it was so much fun to do you do remember who taunt us that game right?"

Yami shook his head to a no. "Do you?"

Ace eyed Yami up and down. "I might, but it seems like you fully lost your memories from our past for shame! Lucky for you I still have most of them, but I'll tell you another time. Now since I'm awake I think I should get my own body too don't you think so I wont be locked away in here anymore!"

"No! Plus we are not just giving out free bodies to people who want them or even demons or whatever you are. I got my own body back, and you never had one to began with."

Ace shrugged. "I know how to get a body for myself it isn't that hard." He sighed again. "I need one I don't wish to live in here anymore and sleep."

Yami looked at his dark twin and shook his head. "I don't think its a good idea."

"We shall see..." Ace grins.

* * *

><p><strong>Yays another chapter up and done :3 I hope you like it and come on I need some more fans for this story come on ppl! this story is going to have so much stories to it blah on you lol anyways I hope you loved it and plz leave a review to tell me how I did I love when you stroke my ego :p until next time.<strong>


	8. Bakura & Marik's Intimate dark sides

**The Dark Shades of Yami & Kaiba**

**Chapter 8**

**Bakura & Marik's **

**Intimate dark sides**

**Ace's new body**

**This story has:**

**Strong sexual themes **

**Language**

**Violence**

**( Guy on Guy yaoi)**

**(Girl on guy.)**

**Couples of the story:**

**Yami x Yugi, ****Yami x Kaiba, ****Marik x Bakura, ****Bakura x Ryou, Joey x Mai, Te'a x Tristan, Duke x Serenity, Seto x Atem, Atem x Bakura, Atem x Teana, Miho x Ryou, Seto x Bakura, Yugi x OC, Mokuba x Rebecca. **

**I don't own anything from Yugioh or from 50 shades of grey only my OC's**

**This chapter is 95% sexual (Thiefshipping/Psychoshipping.)**

* * *

><p>Marik locked the doors to the museum for the night. He hated that he lived in the basement of the museum, since it was almost like living underground again in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. He let out a small sighs and walked the dark corners of the museum with the only light that was giving right now was from the moon from having a glass ceiling. He took out his small flashlight to get ready to go into the basement. He could smell his sisters cooking the closer the got to the basement door. It made his stomach growl in hunger.<p>

"Hey Marik..."

Marik stopped and turned to face Bakura who was hidden in the shadows. "How do you always sneak in here?"

"Well I was once known as the king of thieves so I know how to very well to break into things without being seen. Unless I want them too." He walked over to Marik and gripped his chain and roughly kissed his lips.

Marik kissed him back just as rough then slowly pulled away. "Why are you here?"

Bakura let out a small sigh. "Do you really think I come to see you only because I want something?" He strokes his chain.

"Yes...if its not sex its mostly something else." Marik crosses his arms. And turns away from him. "I bet it has something to do with the pharaoh having his own body right?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes and also looked away from Marik. "I did wonder about that, and I would like to know how you did it so I can have a body of my own so I can be with you on my own and not having to share you with Ryou."

Marik let out a small sigh. "I guess it would be better to have you all to myself then having to share you with Ryou..." He pulls Bakura to him and kisses his neck. "Lets go have some fun, I need you right now...oh gods you smell so good." He moaned into Bakura's ear.

Bakura smirked and took Marik's hand. "Lead the way. And I smell so good because I use 'playboy' body wash."

Marik smirked as he took him to 'caveman part of the museum. "Here?"

Bakura looked around and rolled his eyes. "Why don't we ever do it in your bed then on the floor half of the time? I always take you to my bedroom when your over at my house."

Marik sighed. "I don't want Ishizu and Odion to hear us or walking in on us..." He pulled Bakura closer to him as he started to slid off his button up shirt. Once it was on the floor he slid his hands under Bakura's shirt and ran his hands over his bear stomach and chest. Then he lean in closer and kissed his neck again. "I want to try the millennium rod on you."

Bakura breathed out as Marik kissed his neck and ran his hands under his shirt. "Hm?" He said as he ran his own hands along Marik's arms all the way to the front and started to undo his top. "I love when you wear belly tops, I love seeing you."

Marik smirked and he started to pull Bakura's shirt over his head and then threw it to the floor. "Good." He said in a deep lustful voice as he started to kiss his chest and lick and suck on Bakura's right nipple.

Bakura moaned out as he ran his hands through Marik's blonde hair slowly pulling at it. "You always get me so painfully hard. I think I just precummed."

Marik smirked as he started to undo Bakura's pants. "Good, you always make me hard." He purred into his ear as he started to suck on his earlobe.

Bakura pulled Marik down with him on the ground roughly and got on top of him and started to kiss him roughly as he trailed his hand down his tanned body to his pants and slid his hand inside and started stroking him roughly. "I'm going to top understand?"

Marik moaned out from Bakura stroking him roughly. "Oh gods! and no I want to top."

Bakura sat up and stopped stroking Marik's harden cock and undid his pants and roughly pulling them off along with his boxers. "I'm topping you if you like it or not." He says as he presses his lips to Marik's again.

Marik started to pull Bakura's pants down along with his underwear. "We will see." He breaths out as he kisses Bakura and nips his lower lip.

Bakura kicks off his pants and underwear then he was finally skin on skin with Marik. "Mm so good." He moaned out as he ran his hand down Marik's body and stopped at his hips. "I want to fill you up so full until you can't hold no more and its running down your legs."

Marik's face went a bright red from the dirty comment. He couldn't say anything he was so in shock and so lost in his own greed and lust he didn't even feel Bakura enter two fingers into his entrance. "AH!" Was all Marik could say as he could feel Bakura's fingers pushing in and out of him so fast then he curled his middle finger that made him moan out louder. "Oh fuck what was that you just touched?" He looked down as he watched Bakura work his fingers. He breathed out and wanted to so badly touch himself.

Bakura grabbed his own harden cock and stroked it a few times before he got himself into position to enter Marik's tight now wet hole. He wanted to be buried deep inside of that warm wet hole that he is going to ruin. He roughly slid himself inside of Marik not stopping until he was all the way in. He didn't want to take it slow he loved it hard and rough and he was going to make him bleed.

Marik screamed out in both pain and pleasure as Bakura was thrusting into him so hard and rough. "Ah! ah! Mm yes Bakura...Oh YES! give it to me! FUCK YEAH!"

"Don't you dare touch yourself I'm not close to being done yet!" Bakura moaned out as the kept thrusting in deep and hard. "I want to make you messy and I want to ruin you baby!"

Marik raised his legs to place on Bakura's shoulders as his partner pounds into him so roughly that it was starting to hurt a bit, but he was use to Bakura always being so rough with him. Bakura leans in and kisses Marik roughly while shoving his tongue into his mouth to play with his. Marik runs his hands through Bakura's long sliver hair and gently pull on it. "Oh Bakura! I love you inside of me! Mm yes fuck me hard!"

Bakura smirked at Marik's words and started to thrust into him so much harder. "Oh I shall!" He said in his lustful voice. He gripped onto Marik's hips to hard that more likely it would leave a mark. "Dammit I'm so close! Mm yes...you may touch yourself now."

Marik nodded his head and moved his hand down to his harden cock and started to stroke it, matching Bakura's thrust. "Oh yes!"

Bakura closed his eyes as he let the pleasures run through his body. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Marik that was coming undone under him and he loved the sight so much that he could feel his climax approaching. "FUCK!"

Marik was so lost in the feelings that he hit his own climax making a mess on his stomach. "Oh Bakura!" He moaned out as his body went limp.

Bakura thrust into him a couple more times until he filled Marik up with his seeds. "Oh yes! take it all!"

Marik breathed out as he watched Bakura pull out of him that made him feel displeasure. _'Let me have my own fun now. It's not fair you get to have all the fun and not me! Now my turn!' _

Marik turned into his dark half as he sat up smirking at Bakura. "It's my turn now." He said with is deep voice.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the darker half of his lover. "Oh its you...fine show me what you got!"

Dark Marik pushed Bakura onto his back and grabbed his millennium rod and looked at his lover. "Suck on the handle now!"

Bakura did as he was told and started to suck on his making it good and wet. He looked up to see his dark lover take out a small dagger and licked the blade with his tongue. He then grabs some rope and starts to tie Bakura's hands together. "Good and I see that the rod is now good and wet." He turns Bakura over so that he is laying on his stomach and grabs his hips to raise him up so now hes up on his knees. He then slowly starts to push it inside of Bakura's entrance. "Mm yes take it bitch!" He said as he grabbed something else to tie over Bakura's mouth.

Bakura breathed out as the rod was getting pushed into him hard and roughly. He was in a lot of pain right now and wanted to yell, but could not. He kept the rod fully sheaved inside of him, but he was now in so much pain. Some tears started to run down his cheeks.

Dark Marik looked over and smiled. "Good, the pain is good. It making me so hard right now, but don't worry it will feel good soon." He said as he stroked Bakura's face whipping away the tears then licking them off his fingers. He soon started to move the rod in and out slowly as he started to stroke Bakura's cock trying to make it hard again. "I know you have more seeds in you for me too." He purred into his ear. "I love you just as much as my other half does."

Bakura turned his head to look at his dark lover. He looked at him with love and lust at the same time. He wanted to be fucked by him so badly now that he was starting to get turned on. He remembered he only placed his soul into the ring just to be with Yami, since he lost him all those years ago and he wanted to follow him as far as he could, but now he doesn't even give a shit about him anymore the only ones he was in love with was Marik and his dark half and Ryou. That was it no one else he needed in his heart and he didn't want no one else to love but them only. Soon he felt the rod removed from his backside and dark Marik showed him that the end was covered in blood.

"You did well. Now its time for me." He smiled as he shoved his rock hard cock into Bakura's entrance and started thrusting right away. He gripped his hips and just slammed into him. "Mm yes I love this tight little ass of yours now that its full of your blood."

Bakura started to moan out from the pain and plesure that was building up inside of him. Then he felt a cold mental running down his back then a sharp pain as Dark Marik was thrusting into him.

"Oh yes you bleed so nicely baby. Mm I need to make a long cut along your back I need to see you bleed for me to cum faster." Dark Marik moaned as he death gripped Bakura's hips. "I'll make sure it wont scar I don't want marks like that on your body." He said with his voice full of lust.

Bakura started to love the feeling that dark Marik was giving him and he could feel his climax soon coming. He wasn't going to last much longer due from being inside of Marik earlier.

Dark Marik slammed into Bakura so hard that it hurt himself. "Hm I'm so close, I'm going to cum deep withing you." He breaths out as he kept thrusting.

Soon Bakura felt his climax and cummed all over the floor under him making a mess. He moaned out as much as he could even though his mouth was closed tightly due to the thing tied around his mouth.

Dark Marik soon let his seeds spill into Bakura's ass. He slowly pulled out and pulled Bakura up to him and untied him. "Oh the rope left a red mark on you." He kissed his wrist that was so red and had some blood coming from them. "I loved fucking you so hard like that...Marik has to share you with me. Now I must rest I'll let my other half take care of you my sexy thief." He kissed him roughly as he turned back into normal Marik.

"Oh I'm so sorry about him...I didn't mean-" But Marik was cut off by Bakura kissing his lips.

"Shh I don't care it was fun, but now I wont be sitting anytime soon my dear." He purred into his lovers ear. "Now lets rest, and I'll sneak out later." He pulled Marik down to him and pulled him close to him so that Marik's head was on his bear chest.

Later that night Marik woke up alone. He looked around to see that Bakura had left him alone yet again. He let out a small sigh as he got up and got dressed, he wondered if his sister would be worried about him.

"Master Marik? I thought I would find you here..." Odion said looking at his half naked master. "I got worried so I came looking for you I thought you may of got lost again."

"I don't get lost here!" He raised his voice as he did up his shirt. "Okay that was only one time..." Marik walked over to his older step brother.

Odion smiled at Marik. "I got your Pj's ready and dinner is getting cold now...now lets go, before your sister starts to worry..."

Marik picked up his rod that has blood on the handle. "Ew." He muttered as he walked past Odion. "Are you coming?"

"Did you enjoy yourself with him?" He smirked as he ran up ahead of his younger step brother.

Marik went to say something but just closed his mouth and ran after him.

* * *

><p>Bakura walked down the dark streets of Domino city. He walked a bit oddly since his ass really, really hurt like a bitch from Dark Marik. "Damn that freak to hell for hurting me like this...I'll be shitting blood for a week now!" He took out his ipod and blasted 'Adam Lambert' "Oh yes I'm here for your entertainment..."<p>

_"Are you going to be okay?" _Ryou asked feeling worried. _"He did you very rough, and now your in pain...I don't mind you using my body for your pleasures, just try not to mess it up too much...I wonder if Marik can get you your own body.." _

Bakura let out a small sigh as he pocket both his hands. "If I do get one where would I live?"

_"With me silly, we are like brothers, no we are closer then the most intimate of lovers...So I would always want you to stay with me...unless you wanna stay with Marik I would understand fully..." _Ryou frowned as he floated next to his other half.

Bakura smiled at his other half. "I know how close we are Ryou, and I wouldn't know who I would want to live with...more likely with you silly...your my aibou."

Ryou smiled at him. _"Will you ever tell Marik about why you really sealed yourself in the ring?" _

Bakura thought about it many times, but was it really worth bringing it up? He didn't think it was right to tell his lover that he was once madly in love with Yami long time ago and he tried to steal his heart away from Seto, and every time it didn't work he would try to attack him trying to hurt him in the way he was feeling. But there was times he got Yami to himself, times where he and him made hot love, he only got to touch him ten times in their whole life together. Once he found out Yami got sealed away inside the puzzle his world was crushed he knew Seto was so heart broken and cried and cried for days. But what he did was the most ultimate sacrifice that anyone could ever do for the one they love. He sealed himself away in his ring just so he could follow Yami in spirit form. And always be with him always, but now when he see's Yami he didn't have no desire to be with him. Once he first laid eyes on Marik that's all he ever wanted besides Ryou. "There is really no point in telling him, it's in the past...and that's where it will stay. Gone and forgotten. And I feel nothing for the ex pharaoh." He looked at his other half as he stopped in front of their house.

_"Lets go to bed now mate." _Ryou smiled.

Bakura nodded as he entered the house and closed the door behind him. "I need to soak in the tub first...my ass is killing me, then we can go to bed." He said as he kicked off his shoes.

* * *

><p>The next morning both the twins walked down stairs to find a big box on the coffee table and a small one both signed to Yami. "Whats this?" Yami asked as he picked up the small box and opened it to find the best IPhone out there. "Woo wonder who sent this?"<p>

Solomon picks up the small card on the bigger box. "It says here, use the cellphone and laptop well I wrote down on a piece of paper to tell how to use them. I added my number to your phone I'll text you later, if you still don't understand ask Yugi to help you out, signed Kaiba." He opened the bigger box to find the large white Mac laptop. "Wow, this is very nice and it looks like a lot of money."

Yami turned on the phone to see a text from Kaiba. "Oh good, he got me a phone and a laptop. Dear god." He shook his head as he pocket the phone. "Well lets get going now I'll deal with that tonight."

As Yami and Yugi walked to school both with a piece of toast in their mouth. Yami was tired he, didn't sleep well last night nor did Yugi due to Yamikage talking their ear off all night about wanting his own body and he will do whatever it takes to get one. It was odd to Yami that he still had his dark half still alive within him. He thought the forgot him years ago or killed him off somehow, but he knew he couldn't let him have his own body. He would hurt people and play the Yami-games again and he couldn't let that happen.

Yugi looked to his twin as he finished his toast. "Get your home work done?"

"Um I think, so " Yami says as he takes another bite out of his toast. He pushes the button for the lights to change.

"Do you like that phone Kaiba got you? And that computer? I wonder why he got them for you..." Yugi said as they crossed the street together.

Yami took the new phone out of his pocket and saw another text from Kaiba. "Who knows." He shrugs as he finishes his piece of toast.

Once they made it to homeroom Yami was the first one in, Yugi went to go met up with the others and Yami just wanted to be alone for a bit. But was soon cut short due to Kaiba entering the room and walking over to his desk setting his briefcase down.

"Don't know how to text back yet?" Kaiba smirked as he looked over at Yami.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Why did you get me a phone and a computer? Do I look like someone who knows anything about computers? I'm five-thousand years old? I lived in a puzzle the whole time."

Kaiba walks over to Yami at his desk and leans down. "Well you better start to learn then..." He smirked.

Yami turned away blushing. "Yeah well-" But he was cut off by the Yugi-tachi walking into the room. Everyone took their seats as Kaiba went back to his. Yugi gave Kaiba a very cold glare that couldn't be missed and Joey spotted it right away.

Joey leaned in closer to Yugi to whisper. "Hey Yug? Are you mad at Kaiba or something?"

"He got Yami and new cell phone and a computer..." He gripped his pencil.

"Oh wow he's really bad for buying him those huh? If he gets him a car hes gone so far." Joey mocked finding it funny that Yugi would get mad at something like that. He hated Kaiba himself, but getting mad at him for something like that was just silly.

"Oh shut up! you don't understand." Yugi said as he picked up his text book and made it look like he was reading it, but clearly was not.

Joey rolled his eyes and went back to his work and shaking his head smirking. He looked up as the teacher walked in and started the day.

* * *

><p>After school Yami had to stay late to clean up with Duke and Joey. He took the broom and started cleaning up the classroom until he felt his phone go off. He sighed and looked down at the screen and saw that Kaiba texted him yet again. He touched the screen to see what Kaiba wanted.<p>

**Messages Seto Kaiba Details **

** Message**

**Today 3:47pm **

**Are you ever going to text me back? Or do I have to keep bugging you until you do?**

Yami rolled his eyes and started to text him back. Since he was getting really annoyed now.

**I'm busy cleaning up, right now and yes I texted back. And later aibou is going to help me set up my laptop then you can bother me there. Talk later.**

Yami sent the text and went back to cleaning since he didn't want to be there all day, when he had better things to do on a Friday night.

After Yami was all done cleaning he walked back to the game-shop. He looked up and saw that the sun was setting. _'It took me all day to clean up a classroom? Holy hell!' _He started to feel a pain in his chest that made him fall to the ground. "Whats this? Whats happening to me!" He yelled out as everything went black.

* * *

><p>In the back ally a young teen boy could hear a sound coming the ally-way. It sounded like the help. He narrowed his eyes as he walked into the dark ally. "Is anybody there? Hello?" He called out.<p>

The young teen saw a body laying next to some trash bags. "Are you OK? You're hurt, let me get help." He said looking down at the other teen.

Yamikage smirked darkly. "Yeah, you could help me!" He yelled as he grabbed the boy and pulled him closer to him.

Yamikage's soul came out of Yami's body and flew around and around the young boy's body. "I need your body give it to me!"

"Ah! Someone help me!" The boy shouted. But that was Yamikage chance to enter his body through his mouth.

Once Yamikage was inside the boys body. The body started to change to make it look like Yamikage. The hair changed to how Yami's was, but the color was black and sliver. His eyes turned the dark red once again. The only thing that didn't change was the voice but Yamikage would just have to deal.

"Hm yes Ace is born!" Yamikage smiled. "Now I have my own body and the soul of this body is dead..." He looked over to his unconscious twin and sighed. "Oh yeah I need to carry you home now huh?" He walked over and picked up Yami over his shoulder and carried him home.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done 3 The next will last 3 chapters long I think, you will have to wait and see what I mean by that. Anyways have fun and happy reading. <strong>


End file.
